Chaotic Harmony
by dah884
Summary: Weird phenomena lead to a weird encounter which in turn leads to a weird and definitely shocking revelation. Some things will change, some will remain the same, how will everyone cope. Part one of four that I have planned for this story. How will the amazons handle it when one of the two forces they respect and fear most steals their most coveted prize.
1. Chapter 1: A Storm A Coming

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A Storm A Coming<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, a violet coated alicorn mare with a mane and tail of violet shades that had a stripe of magenta, a cutie mark of a starburst surrounded by five white stars, and violet eyes, was walking up to Fluttershy's cottage due to the absurdly chaotic weather over the Everfree forest. Now normally, chaotic weather there is to be expected but the sheer volume and magnitude had the weather pegasus in charged of monitoring the forest worried. Everything from blizzards to tornadoes, from hurricanes to clear skies, and all at the same times in localized places within the forest. Rainbow Dash had asked Twilight to look in on Fluttershy who lives on the edge of the forest after she heard speculation that some of the animals in the Everfree forest might be driven out by this strange and changing weather. Rainbow Dash couldn't do it herself because all weather pegusi that were able were keeping the new weather system contained as much as possible with a request already sent to Canterlot for more assistance.<p>

Twilight wondered idle if it had anything to do with that meteorite that crashed during that _"solar… eclipse, that's what Celestia called it. And then, Discord appears and asks for help,"_ Twilight nearly snorted at that. _"Apparently his powers were being strained by something. Crazy weather, overpowering Celestia, Luna, and Discord, and causing a meteorite, I really, really hope it is all coincidence,"_ Twilight thought worriedly.

As Twilight approached the cottage something was off. She noticed a lion's paw off to the side and hanging over the roof was one, two, **three** scorpion tails. Fearing for her friends life with the obvious signs of not one, but a pack of manticores, creatures with the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion, and webbed dragon wings. As she rounded the cottage there they were six, **six**, manticores had Fluttershy, a tan coated pegaus mare with a pink mane and tail, a cutie mark of three pink butterflies, and teal blue eyes, surrounded with two posed to pounce.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight shouts as she jumps between Fluttershy and the manticores prepared to erect a barrier upon the first two's pounce. A pounce that never came.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Fluttershy asked innocently.

"Protecting you," Twilight answered.

"But, they weren't attacking they were asking for help," Fluttershy responded.

Twilight was flabbergasted as she took another look at the predators before her and noticed that although they were slightly guarded from her intrusion they were all in varying states of injury. The two that were 'pouncing' actually had the forepaws in casts and were just laying on their stomachs to stay off them.

"What happened?" Twilight asked in shock. _"What every could have done that to six manticores without killing them must be really powerful."_

"Something crashed at the border of three of their territories that two of the others had invade to hunt and were about to fight thinking that the other was one of the alphas. When it crashed they went to investigate along with the three alphas and one of their mates." At this the least injured one nodded its' head slightly. "These two were there first," she point to the two in casts, "and when the others arrived they almost attacked them until they saw something thrashing them. With a female present they tried to impress her but even she had to get involved in order to save her mate and the others. That's when they decided to come see me for help," Fluttershy finished.

After some hesitation and Twilight finally agreeing to help, she found herself in the awkward situation of being led to the emergency by four manticores while the two seriously wounded took up the back to help if they can but mostly just to find out what was going on. Curiosity killed the cat and all that.

As they neared their destination Twilight noticed the damage to the forest. The ground was depressed for at least a few hundred yards from the impact point which was a ways away. The trees and other plants were pushed over and slightly singed, but mostly intact. Almost like something had protected them during the impact.

Twilight was getting worried what could survive this and still take on not one but six manticores.

All of a sudden the two in the back, fell back a little more while three of the others took defensive positions with two flanking Fluttershy and one flanking Twilight just in front of them. The last one was taking the lead for the last 50 yards or so. Then they were there.

In the center of the disturbed trees under some moved brush and covered in shadows, staring back at them were the most piercing crystal blue eyes.

"Please help her!" said a voice from behind them causing all of them to jump.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cat In The Cradle

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Cat In The Cradle<p>

* * *

><p>"Please help her!" said a voice from behind them causing all of them to jump.<p>

As everyone turned to the sources of the noise the manticores getting ready to defend if need be, Twilight and Fluttershy see a white semi-transparent serpentine baby dragon just floating there.

"Don't do that!" Twilight nearly screamed.

"Please you have to help her," the dragon pleaded.

"Who…" Fluttershy began.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the head the eyes belong to tilted slightly as they focus on Twilight. Then the eyes widen as they came to a decision.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who…" Fluttershy began.<p>

Just then a blur of red and black streaked by and tackled Twilight.

As the manticores were about to attack the assailant when the dragon scream, "No don't provoke her!"

There was a loud purring and they all looked toward Twilight. Where they saw her knock over with a black pony with red tail and mane curled up on her hind legs purring like a cat. The cutie mark, if there was one, was covered by the tail being wrapped around the body.

"Please, she is extremely unstable right now. We need to get her somewhere safe," The dragon said eying the manticores cautiously.

Fluttershy turned to the manticores and kindly asked them to leave. After she promised that she would tell them what happened and have the pony apologize to them, they final agreed to leave. Turning to the dragon she asked, "um, ah, what do we do now, um, I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Um, I don't really have a name, I mean there is one I could use but I don't really want to. I could use Ranko but I kinda need to ask her if it is alright," The dragon said indicating the sleeping form on Twilight's hind legs.

"Um, okay, I'll call you Ranko for now, my name is Fluttershy nice to meet you. So, um, what now?" Fluttershy asked again.

"Well you are a pegasus right? So, can I use your internal magic to move them by decreasing their weight so we can carry them out of these woods?" Ranko explained.

"Umm, what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Um," Ranko began fidgeting a little. "I kinda, sorta," she started twiddle her fore-claws, "can access and manipulate others internal energies." She looked away with embarrassment and guilt.

Fluttershy could tell there was something she didn't want to talk about. It made Fluttershy a little nervous. "Is it safe?"

"Oh, yes. Quite so. I would use the alicorn's since she has more magic but I can't ask her and I don't want to disrupt her aura, it could be …." Ranko paused as she thought about it "…bad, very bad," she said with a little shiver. Realizing something Ranko returned her gaze to Fluttershy. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you it just that alicorns usually have more magic than a pegasi and I'm not implying your weak or anything it's just…"

Realizing the poor dragon was going to keep rambling because she thought she was insulted, Fluttershy decided to end it by saying, "I'm not offended. Twilight is more powerful than me though sometimes she needs our help. Not to mention the power of the other princesses, I would never presume that I could match them in magic."

"You're not offended? Really, but why aren't you, I mean every…" she stop herself realizing something about where they were and a smile started to form.

"Why would I be? All you did was state a fact." Fluttershy pointed out and the smile brighten.

"Bad experiences we've," she indicated the pony with Twilight, who was starting to get over her daze from the impact, her smile loss quite a bit of it's life, "both had. If I didn't know better I would swear you were the embodiment of the Element of Kindness." She started chuckling a little while Flutteryshy had a big sweat drop on her head. "WAIT! You're not suppose to know about the Elements of Harmony they're a secret… or are they? I've kinda been outta the loop." She started laughing nervously.

"Um, actually…" Fluttershy began a nervous laugh of her own. "I kinda, um, am."

"Are what?" Ranko asked confused.

"The embodiment of the Element of Kindness," Fluttershy stated as she blushed.

"Oh. Well that's… um, wait did you say you're an element?" At Fluttershy's nod Ranko began to smile. "Yay, that means I didn't screw-up." Ranko sighed as she visually relaxed.

"So, um, what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Huh?" responded Ranko with a blank stare.

"About getting them to somewhere safe?" asked Fluttershy.

"Oh, … Oh! Right, right, sorry about that," Ranko stated sheepishly. "Well, I can begin now, but…" she began, then looked at Fluttershy nervous, "while it is safe I should warn you that for every hour or so that I use it, you will feel like your being crushed by reality itself for 3 to 6 hours. As I will have to drain straight from your natural flow in excess to make them unusually lighter to allow for the ease of transporting them. The matrix that makes up your magical aura which is a combination of biological, spiritual fluctuations, and magical ambience, will be stressed to the point of destabilizing. The most common reaction to this is the reversal of the effects of the matrix as the energies reverberate off the matrix in it's chaotic and therefore constricted state. Of coarse, as the energies resonate with their sources they increase the feedback which slowly repairs the matrix itself. The benefit is it will ultimately increase the matrix's efficiency and power. In short for every hour of use it will allow you to be able to fly better. Now that is the usual affect and consequence but not the only one." Ranko's face turned grim and serious. "If anything else and I mean anything else, no matter how minute it may be, tell me immediately. Okay?"

"Um… okay. So, um, how do we start?" Fluttershy asked a little worried.

"Just walk over there and grab hold of the alicorn's tail. Um… it's alright to grab her tail, right?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, but since Twilight seems to be coming to I'll ask her." Fluttershy responded.

Twilight still a little groggy had been only partially paying attention to the conversation. However, when she heard her name she woke a little more and responded, "Anypony get the number of that mountain that hit me?"

"Twilight!" exclaimed Fluttershy. There was a bit of a shift in Twilight's lap and Fluttershy held her hooves to her muzzle. After a little while the shifting stop and there was once again the content purring coming from the small pony. Relieved that she hadn't disturbed the sleeping pony Fluttershy began in a much quieter voice, "Twilight are you okay?"

"I'll be fine I think but what the hay is going on and who is this? For that matter who are you?" Twilight asked indicating Ranma and then Ranko.

"I'll explain later, but for now we need to get moving," Answered Ranko.

"Twilight, Ranko is going to use magic to make you lighter, is it alright if I pull on your tail to move you?" Fluttershy asked her friend.

"Sure but, why don't I just levitate this foal off me so we can walk back to Ponyville?"

The horror and fear on Ranko's face sent a small shiver down Twilight's spine. Ranko fidgeted as she answered, "right now, laying in your lap is calming her and separating her from the calming effect of your aura may result in upsetting her. While that by itself might not be that bad, a magical field of unknown origin and purpose might be seen as threatening. Combined with the unintentional effect of partially restraining her and her mobility would more than likely make her feel cornered. The probable result would be her sense of danger and urgency being overloaded. The last time that happened she did destroy an immortal monster of flame that could regenerate instantly. Since she sees you at the moment as being a means of safety and with the vast amount of stress she has been under the last few weeks accumulating in the incident a week ago…" Ranko paused as she tried to hold back a tear. Taking a deep breath she exhale and continued, "so she might feel **betrayed**," Ranko spoke the word with the venom she couldn't hold back, "and lash out with potentially lethal results." Ranko took a moment and then said in a whisper, "even if she doesn't mean to." But, Twilight still heard the last part.

"Okay so can we get started," Twilight said a little nervous realizing the danger she may very well be in. Even if it would be unintentional. And, wanting to get into a position she may be better able to defend herself and her friends.

Fluttershy nodded and Ranko began. An aura started to emerge from Fluttershy while she started feeling lighter and lifting off the ground without even using her wings. Just as suddenly as it started the aura disappeared. Fluttershy fell to the ground with a light thud and Twilight with her cargo lifted off in her stead. Twilight watched this magic with awe as she was curious how it worked and decided to ask Ranko about it later. Fluttershy grab Twilight's tail in her mouth and started leading the way back to her cottage.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the Everfree forest Twilight decided to find out about the dragon and the pony in her lap. "So who are you and what is wrong with her?" she asked Ranko while indicating the pony.<p>

"She is my charge Ranma and I have failed her for more years than I can or want to remember. I am …" she paused as she decided what to say, "Complicated. My name is now only known by one being and the last I saw of him was…" another pause as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, "not pretty. He had lost himself to madness. Shortly after that I left with her or so I thought. After I had lost her, I was known as Jusendo for so long I don't even remember what I was called before. Where the name Ranko came from is a long story but it is hers and it isn't. That's why I told Fluttershy it is up to her if I will be able to use that as my name. As for what is happening to her," Ranko shivered as she indicated Ranma, "it is or rather was a training technique called the neko-ken. Her teacher thought it would make her invincible. Together with the rest of her training and the trials she has faced one would be a fool not to say it comes close. The problems are it requires her to be in a near berserker state at the very least and a fear so intense it triggers the mental state. She has an overwhelming and paralyzing fear of cats. So when the cat things with the scorpion tails and bat wings…"

"Manticores," Twilight interrupted and corrected.

"…came after we arrived she kinda snapped. Especially after everything else," Ranko continued as if she weren't interrupted.

"What do you mean **'arrived'**?" asked Twilight.

"We kinda crashed there," replied Ranko.

"You were the meteorite." Twilight nearly shriek causing the little bundle of death, as Twilight began thinking of the pony as, due to the whole 'destroyed immortal monster of flame' comment that Ranko made, began to stir. After a few tense moments Ranma snuggled closer and began to purr again.

"Yes, but I'll explain everything later okay. I only want to do this once and I will need to tell Celestia. That reminds me, what happened to Luna? The moon was bare," Ranko asked a little nervous and a little anxious.

"Okay, I'll wait on the explanation. As for Luna she was saved from the Nightmare state by the Elements of Harmony, after her banishment ended a few years back." Twilight answered.

Breathing a sigh of relieve Ranko went on, "Then I will need to see her, especially her, when I explain. As for her," indicating the purring pony, "she usually comes out of the neko-ken after she sleeps. However, with everything that has happened, the stress from coming here, and the cats, I think she was pushed deeper than before. Well, except for the first time, and that took a truly calming aura three days for her mind to come back."

The rest of the journey was made in silence.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Fluttershy's cottage the dragon was pounced on by a bunny. Ranko asked the first thing to come to mind. "Is he your boyfriend?"<p>

Both mare stared at her like she had grown a second head. The bunny blushed before he bopped her on the snout and walked away in a huff. "What did I say?" Ranko asked confused.

"Um… you know that was a bunny, right?" Twilight asked.

Nervously laughing Ranko replied, "of coarse, I was, ah… just joking. Yeah that's it, joking."

Twilight knew there was something more to it than she was letting on but wouldn't push the issue. Fluttershy brought them over to the couch. Ranko still hadn't released the spell because she wanted to use what ever mattresses and comforters Fluttershy had to make a spot as comfortable and supportive as she could before the world crushed her. As Ranko busied herself with that, Fluttershy was making lunch for everypony.

Twilight look at her burden one more time and notice something. Around her head was a piece of cloth attached to a flat piece of metal with an image on it. The image was of an apple with a stem and a single leave. Circling the apple was two wings, one curving above and behind the apple, the other sweeping below and in front of the apple. Both wings circling each other from base to feather tips in a clockwise rotation. The one sweeping under starting just above the middle of the apple and the one curving above starting just below the apple's middle. Curious about the design Twilight started removing the headband without even realizing as it mesmerized her.

* * *

><p>Ranko had the mattress and three comforters in her hands when she felt it. A shift in reality that could have only been brought on by one event. She just prayed she'd make it in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Just after Twilight had undone the knot in the back and started to remove the headband. A bright light immediately encompassed the room and the very fabric of reality and the universe twisted and bent around a single point. The energy that shot out reverberated and resonated with her horn, wings, and hooves twisting everything it touched as the energy arched across her body. From that point arose a shadow and that shadow began to take form. Just as the wings and horn grew from the shadow, another shadow swooped in grabbed the headband from Twilight's limbs and starting from the tip of the shadow's horn slammed it hard to the head. As soon as the headband touched the shadow's skull reality snapped back with an ethereal shockwave. The shadow popped back to being the little earth pony filly that had been in Twilight's lap earlier and everyone fell to the ground as gravity reasserted itself. Ranma fell right back into Twilight's lap.<p>

After everyone was on the ground Ranko retied the headband before glaring at Twilight, "what were you thinking? Don't ever do that again. Do you know what you almost did?" Ranko stopped realizing something. "Your on the ground… **FLUTTERSHY!**" she exclaimed before running off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In a cave, in an undisclosed location was Discord, a creature with a serpentine body covered in fur, a reptile tail, a griffon's claw, lion's paw, a leg of a goat and dragon, a wing of a threshal and a peagus, and a the antler of a deer and blue goat horn on the head of a pony. He sudden jerked and looked around, "that was one buck load of chaos. Should I see what is going on in the wonderful world of ponies? Nah, with chaos like that they'll blame me for it eventually. I should sit back and enjoy the show. Thank you, plausible deniability," Discord raised a glass of chocolate milk in toast before drinking the glass and throwing the milk. The milk immediately exploded but instead of the usual blast there was a colorful shockwave. That was followed by a fierce pulling as the shockwave, along with the chair he was sitting on, was sucked into a singularity that lasted for a few seconds. Shock painted Discord's face.<p>

* * *

><p>As Ranko went to go check on Fluttershy, Twilight was about to get up and follow when Ranma started to stir. She froze in panic and once again wondered what kind of spawn of Tartarus she had in her lap. As she looked down she noticed that Ranma was awake.<p>

Ranma looked up with eyes wide in wonder, whispered, "You have a beautiful aura," and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: And A Silver Spoon

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: And A Silver Spoon<p>

* * *

><p>Ranma looked up with eyes wide in wonder, whispered, "you have a beautiful aura," and passed out.<p>

* * *

><p>Twilight looked on in shock, as she thought, <em>"what the hay was all that."<em> As the pony rested there in her lap quietly, she grew concerned that the filly was no longer purring but would have to wait for Ranko. Not that that helped her nerves.

_"Okay she's not purring which could mean she is out of the state that Ranko mentioned earlier. Or, that she feels betrayed and possible threatened by what I just did and…, and…"_ Twilight started to panic but was ultimately still pinned by death incarnate.

The door burst open and in bounced a pony, derailing Twilight's thoughts. The pony, a pink coated earth pony mare with a dark pink mane and tail that looked like cotton candy, a cutie mark of three balloons two blue and one yellow in the center, and crystal blue eyes, had a bit of worry on her face. As soon as she saw Twilight she started shouting, "Twilight we have a doozy, a doozy!"

Panicking, Twilight immediately tried to calm and quiet her friend, "Pinkie relax and calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down. Now quietly tell me what's happening." She indicated the sleep filly in her lap while holding a hoof to her muzzle and going, "shhh."

Pinkie's face went from slightly worried to absolute horror as she ran over to Twilight. Before Twilight could even think Pinkie wrapped her in a hug and started crying, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated over and over.

Twilight pulled her to leg's length and asked her, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She was still worried about Ranma, but her friend was distraught.

"I didn't throw you a baby shower," Pinkie whined.

"What?" was all Twilight could say as her brain tried to wrap around what Pinkie was talking about.

"Good news, Fluttershy is fine," Ranko started as she entered. "It appears that my close proximity to the event horizon while maintaining the spell at the time reality snapped back seems to have reinforced…" she trailed off as she took in the scene.

What happened next made Twilight's heart stop. In an instant Ranko's head spikes flare in aggression and her muscles coiled like a spring. Then she launched herself at Twilight's friend claws first and jaws second. As Ranko land in front of Twilight on all fours she turned to where Pinkie seemed to reappear.

"I won't let you kill and/or marry him," growled Ranko.

"Of coarse not silly, she's Twilight's filly," giggled Pinkie.

"Everyone who has that… wait, what?" Blinked Ranko as she deflate as she shook her head to try and clear it.

"Twilight's my friend why would I want to hurt or marry her foal?" Pinkie asked.

"But, she not hers," stated Ranko.

"Oh, then who's?" questioned Pinkie with a smile like a cat that had a mouse cornered.

"Um, that's complicated," was Ranko's reply as she began sweating nervously.

"Will somepony tell me what the hay is going on!" demanded Twilight.

"It's quite simply, silly. You removed the headband and reality went swish, whoosh, with a bit swoosh, and a lot of bendy," Pinkie answered with over exaggerated movements.

"Yeah, but… wait, what?" stammered Ranko.

"How did you know that?" questioned Twilight with a blank stare on her face.

"I read the previous chapter, duh," explained Pinkie. "Which reminds me why aren't you transparent anymore?" she asked Ranko.

"What are you talking about it will take months, if not years, for my chi and magic to reconstitute my," Ranko began as she placed her hand on her chest for emphasis. "…body. What? …How?" she asked as she started studying her hand more closely. Her eyes widening she turn toward Twilight and leapt again.

Once more Twilight's heart stopped. Panicked she closed her eyes and wait for the…

Oof! It took her mind a few seconds to realize that she hadn't been mauled or torn limb from limb. Then, a few more seconds to piece together that she had been tackled and was currently being hug while Ranma still slept in her lap. Finally she recognized that someone was saying something.

As she opened her eyes she noticed that Ranko was hugging while crying and repeatedly saying, "thank you."

"Thank you, thank you , thank you," Ranko continued. Then suddenly she stopped put both clawed hands on Twilight's face and pulled her closer. "But, don't you ever do that again. You almost got the three of us killed. Well, you might have died, but Fluttershy and I might have suffered a fate worst than death."

"What do you mean?"

As Ranko sat up, she started laughing it wasn't a pleasant laugh, "have you ever had your consciousness stretched, even a little? And I don't mean by your own volition, but by force," she paused to let it sink in.

"I'm not sure I understand. How can you stretch your consciousness?" asked Twilight.

Before Ranko could reply Pinkie interrupted, "that's easy you simply go like this and this." As she spoke she mimed actions of pulling something apart and squishing it back with her hoofs.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ranko asked as she stared at Pinkie wide-eyed.

"Am I missing something?" asked Twilight as she sat there confused.

"Yes. Yes, you are but I think I need to explain some things first," Ranko answered never taking her eyes off Pinkie. "Do you know what an aura is?"

"Everyone knows about the magical auras of unicorns, and it has been theorized that peagusi and earth ponies have an invisible aura due to the subtle nature of their magic. Along with other races and objects with magical properties," Twilight answered.

"Yes and no. Where to begin… oh yes, of coarse. What an aura is. Well first it is an energy matrix composed of three separate fields confusingly enough also called auras. There is the physical aura, the spiritual aura (sometimes called the life aura), and the magical aura. The physical aura is generated by everything and anything that has a physical presence whether or not it actually is perceivable. As such, it is usually limited to the form. The spiritual aura is generated by life itself whether directly or indirectly and extends beyond the form to interact with each other and reality itself. The magical aura emanates from the magic of anything with potential regardless of whether it can be altered or not and can be used to manipulated the forces of nature and the universe itself," explained Ranko.

"The consciousness is at the core of this matrix. Almost always tied into the physical aura. It is connected to all three auras and with practice can be spread out among anyone of them. And that's the thing, they're connected kind of like how the nerves are connected to the skin. Now when you force the consciousness across the auras it's not that bad because it's meant to, but stretch it even a nanometer beyond is like having your nerves ripped from your skin. Not to mention that that pain from just existing increases exponentially the further it is stretched," continued Ranko.

"Now we come to the important part. Do you remember the spell I was casting?" asked Ranko. Twilight and Pinkie nodded. "I was taxing Fluttershy's aura which would have destabilized and then strengthen the matrix as I explained. This means I was using my aura to manipulate Fluttershy's when I stepped into that chaotic magical maelstrom. The results were at that point unpredictable with the most likely being our consciousnesses being spread across half of Equestria if we were lucky," she finished while giving Twilight a glare.

"And Pinkie?" Twilight asked shifting uneasily.

"Oh, she was simply stretching and squishing her consciousness like it was taffy."

"Huh? But wouldn't that be painful?" Twilight gave a worried glance to Pinkie.

"Not the way she did it. You see, her physical aura is so intertwined in her spiritual aura which causes the physical aura to extend beyond the form and the consciousness with it. Probably gives her some unique abilities," answered Ranko while Twilight chuckled nervously. Before adding, "never seen anything like it," in a whisper. "This actually allows her to physically manipulate her consciousness at will or at least its manifestation within her aura. Since it is mixed so completely with her spiritual aura though not as extended I mistook her for a high caliber martial artist, who extend their consciousness along their spiritual auras. That is why I reacted so poorly to her, due to a lot of bad experiences with martial artists," Ranko turned to Pinkie, "I'm so sorry for that," she apologized.

"Martial artist? Where?" asked Ranma whose eyes snapped open and began scanning the immediate area. She moved her forelegs to defend Twilight while staying in her lap. Her eyes locked on Pinkie and narrowed dangerously.

Catching sight of this and realizing where it might go, Ranko immediately got between Ranma and Pinkie. "She's not a martial artist, your safe, everyone is safe. Calm down," she pleaded quickly. Twilight notice that Ranko was very worried but before she could do anything…

"Twilight, Fluttershy are you here? You won't believe this, the weather did some crazy stuff before dying down…" said a voice from outside.

At that time a cerulean pegasus mare with magneta eyes, a rainbow lighting cutie mark, and a rainbow colored mane and tail entered. As she took in the scene, her mouth hung open before she started snickering. "An alicorn, a dragon, a foal, and an earth pony, you guys are like the start of a bad joke," explained the mare while she continued snickering.

* * *

><p>As the rainbow mane mare headed through the small town toward a palace made into a crystal tree she was followed by an earth pony mare with an orange coat, green eyes, a cutie mark with three red apples, and a blonde mane and tail. The earth pony says to the pegasus, "so why does Twi want us at the palace again?"<p>

"All I know is that it involves a new dragon and filly," replied the pegasus.

"A new dragon, ah reckin it ain't one of those big ones, seeing how the town ain't in a big ole ruckus," said the earth pony in a thick accent.

"Nah, she's about the size of Spike, so no rampaging, yet," joked the pegasus as they entered the palace.

"That's good, so where we going anyways?"

"They're in the throne room," the pegasus answered.

They entered a room with seven thrones. On one side was a few piles of books, parchments, and quills. On the other was Pinkie playing a game of tag with a young filly.

"…mentioned something about an indirect way for life to generate a spiritual aura, what did you mean by indirect?" asked Twilight from the pile of books.

"Indirect by infusing life into something which is by far the safest form of necromancy," replied Ranko to Twilight's gasp.

"But… but… but…necromancy is illegal in accordance with the International Immortal Accords and Death Regulations," shouted Twilight causing the filly to stop and focus on her.

"That makes sense, considering the way necromancy works when using the physical or magical aura. Now that's some nasty business," shuddered Ranko. "Since all your doing is reanimating the corpse."

"Isn't that the point? I mean it is called necromancy, basically magic over the dead," interrupted Twilight.

"Well, with the spiritual aura it is more like reviving the dead but it is still technically necromancy. Unlike using the other two auras where if you repeat the same thing over and over you would get the same results. The spiritual aura may fail if: one they don't wish to come back, two their time is up, three the damage is so extensive that life is prolonged not sustained, and a few other obscure rules. The spiritual aura can be used to even extend the life of the practitioner naturally and safely. I can understand why this would elude you considering that there are only a few if any high caliber martial artist here," explained Ranko.

"Hey!" shouted the pegasus. "I'll have you know I'm a black belt in karate."

As the filly started snickering, Twilight said, "Rainbow Dash, you've returned with Applejack, good. Applejack this is Ranko," she indicated the dragon. "And this," she indicated the filly, "is Ranma."

"Where's Spike, ah don't think he'd miss out on this?" asked the earth pony identified as Applejack.

_"Spike what a weird name for a pony,"_ thought Ranko.

"Oh, he was helping Rarity out today, so he'll get here when Fluttershy returns from getting her. Then we have to head to Canterlot. Apparently, Ranko needs to tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna something important," explained Twilight.

Rainbow Dash groaned knowing that they might take awhile and not wanting to get into Twilight's obvious egghead-a-thon. She decided to join the game between Pinkie and Ranko. Meanwhile Applejack took this rare moment to just relax.

As Fluttershy enter she was accompanied by two others. The first one was an unicorn mare with an alabaster coat, azure eyes, a cutie mark of three diamonds, and a indigo mane and tail. The second one, a dragon with purple scales, lime-green underbelly, and emerald green spikes and irises, however caught her attention. As she focus on the dragon her eyes narrowed. Shortly afterward she lunged at him with her claws extended.

As she tackled the dragon, the others could hear her crying while she hugged him. He was looking at the others for help and they all just shrugged. Through the crying Ranko began, "brother, I thought you were dead." There was many gasps and the dragon was shocked. "Especially after that bearded starred nutcase smashed your egg."

Everyone gasped. "'Bearded starred nutcase?'" asked Twilight worriedly staring at Spike.

"Yeah, this freak who used to be a big shot for ponies. Always wore this crazy blue dress, pointed hat, and can't forget the bells. Always with the bells," replied Ranko dismissively as she continued to hug her brother.

This time the gasp came specially from Twilight as she stammered, "St-S-Starswirl the Bearded?"

Ignoring Twilight, Ranko continued, "if it hadn't been for Discord there would have been another war between dragons and ponies." Again, more gasps. "Our parents were so furious," she continued to cry as the other dragon just sat there in shock. He had a sister and maybe even parents.

* * *

><p>Celestia, an alicorn mare with a white coat, magenta eyes, a cutie mark of a blazing sun, and ethereal mane and tail the colors of a sunrise, sat on her throne. She wore gold regalia adorning her hooves, neck and head. In the neck and crown pieces sat a single magenta jewel each.<p>

She had received a letter from her most faithful student, even if she was technically no longer a student, requesting the fastest of transports. The letter went on to explain that a new dragon and filly appeared in the Everfree Forest and were connected to the strange events that occurred recently. Furthermore, the letter mentioned that the dragon may be Spike's sister and she had something urgent for the princess and her own sister.

Celestia didn't know how to respond to that. She did have three pegasi chariots sent to retrieve the nine of them. She had sent a response informing them that immediate transport had been arranged and should be arriving shortly. She had an attendant waiting to wake her sister, Luna, when they arrived for it was mid-afternoon and Luna was usually asleep until she raised the moon.

Despite that she was nervous, the events recently had concerned her deeply. Not to mention, Spike's family had always been an enigma. None of this showed as she waited with regal pose.

* * *

><p>As the three teams of royal guard pegasi, wearing the golden armor of the day guard, were approaching the city of Canterlot, Ranma started to fidget. Ranko noticing this leaned in and told her, "don't worry. I know they're royalty and all, but I promise I won't let anything bad happen. You do trust me, right?"<p>

Ranma merely nodded, but it was clear she was still nervous.

* * *

><p>As they entered the throne room Celestia signaled the attendant. The attendant noticed the nerves of the little filly and couldn't help but think, <em>"meeting royalty for the first time is always nerve-wracking."<em>

While they waited for Luna, Celestia couldn't help but smile a little as the filly took a defensive position in front of Twilight, even though it was clear she was nervous. "This is Ranma," Twilight began indicating the filly, "and this is Ranko. She was insistent that she meet with you and Princess Luna before she explained what was going on, your Highness," she finished while indicating the white dragon.

"Your Highness, it is an honor," replied Ranko with a small bow. Ranma, however, gave her a defiant stare, all the while keeping the defensive position in front of Twilight. Celestia almost laughed at how cute it was.

"Twilight, as I have told you before, you and your friends need not be so formal. Though I most admit I am curious about your new friends," Celestia responded with mirth.

"Um, your Highness," Ranko began nervously. "I heard Princess Luna had been saved. If it isn't to much to ask could she be here before we start?"

"I have just sent an attendant to wake her if she is asleep as is usual for this time of day and request her presence. Would you like something while we wait?" assured Celestia.

Just as Ranko was about to politely turn down the offer Ranma's stomach rumbled. Sighing, Ranko instead stated, "maybe a few treats if it isn't too much trouble."

"None at all," chuckled Celestia who then order a guard to inform someone they would like a few snacks.

A few moments later entered an alicorn mare with a dark blue coat, cyan eyes, a cutie mark of a crescent moon against a starless night, and ethereal mane and tail the color of a spring night littered with stars. She wore silver regalia on her hooves, an ebony regalia with the insignia of the crescent moon from her cutie mark around her neck, and an ebony crown upon her head.

"Here she is now. Dear sister, I apologize for waking you at this hour. How was your sleep?" Celestia asked with a smile. As everyone turned to the new entry to the throne room they all bowed. All except one. As Ranma stood there she froze.

* * *

><p>Those beautiful crystal blue eyes stared at Luna and became unfocused. She began glowing, literally, when before anyone could react she plowed into Luna.<p>

As everyone started to move, the guards to defend their princess, Celestia to save her sister, and the six Bearers of the Elements to hopefully save both, they were all stopped by one word.

"Mommy."


	4. Chapter 4: Little Boy Blue

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Little Boy Blue<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy."<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody froze, well almost everyone. Ranko face palmed as she sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have taught him how to read parental auras."<p>

Everyone turned to her, "you mean that there is princess Luna's kid? But how she's been on the moon for like the past thousand years," Rainbow Dash gave an accusing glare.

"Well, I did say it was urgent," Ranko chuckled nervously while twiddling her claws.

Everyone turned to look at the young pony hugging one of their country's leaders while said leader just laid there mutter "my daughter" over and over again.

"But… but…" began Celestia.

"Yay, I have to plan the best family reunion and end to tyranny party ever," shouted Pinkie. "but someone will be missing…" she looked a little sad.

"How do you know that?" Ranko looked at her in disbelief.

"I read ahead and …"

"Now hold yer horses, how do we even know there's a lick of truth to this?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe I should begin at the beginning?" asked Ranko to which everyone else just nodded dumbly. "Okay but it won't be pretty."

"It started on the day of Nightmare Moon's birth…"

* * *

><p>"There can only be one princess in Equestria and that princess will be me…" shouted Luna as she moved her moon in front of the sun. Immediately being engulfed in a sphere of shadow. As the shadows condensed what emerged was not Luna. An alicorn mare twisted by shadows with a midnight black coat, the whites of her eye were turquoise with cat slits for pupils, the wings going from soft and elegant to sharp and dangerous, and the colors of her mane, tail, and cutie mark inversing with the crescent moon becoming a stark turquoise. She wore full regal battle armor with the turquoise crescent moon as a crest in the teal neck piece. "hahahaahhahaha…"<p>

The battle raged as her sister Celestia pleaded with her to come to her senses. But the newly minted Nightmare Moon was relentless and unmoving. With a heavy heart Celestia realized there was no way around it, saving her sister was beyond her, but saving her subjects was her duty. And so, using the Elements of Harmony she banished her sister to the moon. As it tore at her heart and soul her only hope was that the day her sister returned the bearers of those elements could free her sister of this madness.

Two things were unknown to both the princesses. The first being a young dragoness had bore witness to their fight. Its devastation, its destruction, its tragedies, and the once majestic princess of the sun breaking down and curling into the fetal position as she cried herself to sleep.

The other, and by far more important, was that prior to her banishment the princess of the night had been pregnant for just over two months. Of the only two beings who knew this, one was lost to madness some time before and the other had bore witness to the night princess's banishment. Had the elements banished her with her mother she would not have survived. So using the moon as a focus they sent the unborn child to the only available place. The dragon on the other hand was to protect the child and so she used the only means she could to follow. An artifact acquired from a mad god by the dragons long ago.

And now we come to a new tragedy. When one travels to a new dimension they and their fate becomes intertwined with that dimension. Mind you, that it doesn't always leave a way to return. The other thing to remember is that travel between realities by undefined paths can be unpredictable.

* * *

><p>A young warrior, as he would call himself, thief is what most would call him, was running through a forest. His goal the valley ahead and the mountain beyond. He had finally found it and all it took was to have betrayed everyone and everything he had ever known. None of it mattered to him, no, absolute power lay before him and all he had to do was grasp it.<p>

Oh there were a few things he still needed but they could wait. What he needed now was time and what he had planned would insure him all the time he needed.

For what he carried was his people's greatest treasure and their greatest secrets. Guarded by myths, legends and magics both old and powerful. The artifact and its tome were both relics of an ancient war. A war remembered and told as a warning. They were separated, buried, and sealed. His people, or at least their founders, had hoped that the truth of their existence would die but the teachings of their misuse and the lessons they wrought would live on.

And like most of the truly ambitious he failed to heed either of these warnings. With patience, he had betrayed his teacher who guarded the truth. With skill, he betrayed his people who guarded the secrets. And with blind ambition he would bring about many, many years of suffering.

* * *

><p>In a valley, beyond the reach and scope of the castle the young dragoness had been standing, she reappeared in a blinding flash. She was lost, she was scared, and she was alone but she had a duty to perform, a promise to keep, and a charge to protect. First though she had to find her charge and that required her to find out where she herself was. That did not of course keep her from sitting down, holding her knees, and having herself a good, long, and much needed cry.<p>

Unfortunately her cries attracted the worst kind of monster. "may I help you?" it asked with a grin that could rival that of any demon and was only surpassed by the devil's. The naïve dragoness notice none of this. Her only thoughts were someone, anyone, to help and be there with her. Hope etched itself on her face. False hope? Sure, for what was to come. But, she would never know until it was too late for she was desperate. She rushed to the monster and begged it for help. Condemning herself to a fate worse than death.

They walked to a mountain. Along the way the monster told of himself, his life, and his goals. All beautiful, hope inspiring, and glorious. All lies. She was happy, though her journey had only just begun she had been saved by a truly great and wonderful being. She was safe, she had help, and most of all she had company.

He slithered, he deceived, he plotted, and he grinned. His grin malicious, malevolent, cruel, and joyous. Oh, so joyous almost gleeful. He thanked whatever gods or demons he seemed to have pleased in this life or his last. For fortune seemed to smile on him endlessly. First, he happened upon that battered and age worn scroll written by that obsessed madman. Second, he had managed to do his research without raising suspicion. Third, he had found and mentored under the one person who had the knowledge he needed. Fourth, that same person truly trusted him and past the secrets he sought before dying of natural causes which kept him from even having to plot his master's demise. Fifth, he found the secrets and had managed to hide their removal. Sixth, his escape and abandonment of his post was successful. Seventh, he had found the valley and more importantly the mountain. Eighth, of the last few things he truly needed one not only fell in his lap but was asking, no begging for his help which he would give if she but does him one little favor first. He chuckled with the true mirth of one who has been just given the world on a silver platter. Truly the fates were smiling on him and the world itself was moving for his success. But he would proceed with caution for, "He who strives to touch a star often stumbles on a simple piece of straw."

She was perfect for his plans too. Not just a dragon but a young naïve dragon looking for someone. Even if he was mistaken, she was too perfect of an opportunity to past up…

* * *

><p>"whoa, whoa, whoa…" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "I know your trying to be all dramatic and stuff with your story. Which was okay but a little heavy on the drama in that last part. But, why would you 'a young naïve dragon looking for someone' be perfect for his plans? What does that have to do with anything?" Rainbow ended in a huff.<p>

"I must agree with Rainbow Dash I am a little confused. Why is that so important?" asked Twilight.

"You seriously don't know?" Ranko asked the collection of ponies, all of whom, expect an anxious looking Pinkie, shook their heads. She turned to the only other dragon in the room, "you know at least, right? Please tell me you know!" she pleaded to Spike desperately.

At Spike's head shake in the negative she slumped in resignation. "You really don't know anything about dragons," she added in a whimper.

"Come on, you need to relax. I mean what's the worst that could happened?" Rainbow Dash stated in her usual bluntness.

"The last time everyone forgot why, dragons went extinct," Ranko wailed as everyone gasped.

"Surely not all of them?" Celestia asked as horrified as the others.

"Only the unhatched eggs and those who would face a fate worse than death." Ranko answered darkly as she started crying. Before she could fall further into depression she was enwrapped in a tight hug. She looked down to find Ranma hugging her. Fluttershy and Spike immediately joined them. After awhile she smiled, "it's okay, thank you. Now, why don't you go back to your mother while I explain this to them?" she nudged Ranma back to Luna as Fluttershy and Spike moved away so she could speak.

"Now, where to begin?" Ranko started after taking a few deep calming breathes. "Do you at least know about dragon hoards?" Ranko asked and when they nodded in the affirmative she continued, "would one of you mind elaborating?"

Fluttershy spoke up, "um, dragons collect hoards to make their nests out of gold and jewels, I think?"

"Firstly, as you might know," Ranko indicated Spike, "dragons can eat just about anything including jewels." At the collective nod she continued, "the only way to acquire jewels without stealing them is to grow them or harvest them from the deposits that grow in nature. Unlike rock farming earth ponies a dragon's natural magical aura isn't enough to grow jewels alone. So they hoard gold coins to use as foci for their magical auras as well as the ambient magic which is why they nest in magical enriched areas. As you know, gold is great for holding and redirecting magical energies. The reason they don't melt down the gold or collect raw ore is because circles are the most basic form of indirect magic manipulation. The more enriched the area or the more powerful the dragon the less they have to hibernate to grow the jewels . The reason for the consumption of jewels is simply. Dragons are beings of magic which simply means they are more attuned to the planets magical influxes. The only way dragons mature though is through enhancing their magical auras. The two ways one does this is through the absorption of ambient magic or the consumption of minerals that enhance magic both are integrated into the magical and physical auras."

Taking a breath to let those facts sink in, Ranko continued, "secondly, the reason why it was important that I was looking for someone is a bit tricky. You see dragon hoards come in two varieties. Those that seek something and those that seek someone. The reason why dragons seek is to protect magic. So attuned are dragons to magic that should it cease we would cease. 'Never to be born, never to live, and those that are would be no more.' A quote from the first elder dragon's prophecy of a world without magic. The magic doesn't have to be strong but merely exist. 'For any seed can grow into a forest and if uncared for can grow wild.' Again, from the first elder dragon's prophecies. Those who seek something tend the gardens. These dragons use their hoards to supplement and strengthen the ambient magic. Thus, grow the magic of the world. They are only limited by the output of that which they guard and any other enchanted items they've acquired. Those who seek someone tend the forests. These dragons guard not just the being they seek but their whole line. Whether that be their bloodline, those they teach, or even those they rule. The ambient magic is far more potent coming from both nature and the excess run off of the magical auras. Though they still feed the run off into nature first. Now we get to the heart of the matter. 'Wisdom is the true source of power and is formed from the river of knowledge and the soil of understanding. It is through wisdom that magic shall flourish.' As the first elder said without wisdom magic would rot or destroy itself. And so, the other thing dragons hoard is knowledge which they continuously strife to understand. Those that seek someone usually have a greater capacity for knowledge and understanding. Hence, why I was important to him."

Realization struck the faces of several of her audience while others ranged from confused to semi understanding. "Thirdly, the reason why they went extinct was simply. The dragons that remained were unhatched or were powerful enough that they could sustain if not repair the ambient magic of their lair. The former would appear as nothing but rock. The latter would rescue those with potential. Yes, they would kidnap these potentials but after the dragons explained, the potentials were allowed to leave or be returned if they choose. There was only three results to this. First, the potential would betray the dragon and slay them before they had a chance to see this evil. Second, the potential would be slain by their own kind as a heretic and the dragon would, again, be slain while they recuperated. Third, since the sharing of all their wisdom requires the dragons to hibernate, the potential would be 'rescued' and the beast, once again, would be slain in honorable combat while they slept. The last one would go on to live 'happily ever after,' the poor sods. The only exception to these was a potential by the name of Merlin, he almost succeeded where everyone else failed. Oh, well."

Her audience was silent with horror on some of the face, outrage on others, and Fluttershy was weeping slightly. "Shall I continue?" Ranko asked. They reluctantly nodded.

* * *

><p>And so with his prize they made their way to the mountain.<p>

As they approached the monster explained that the spot they were headed for was a node of the planets magic matrix. At the young dragoness's blank expression he explained that a node in this sense was an intersection of ley-lines. He went on explaining what ley-lines were as well as other magical terms. As he continued he pointed out this node was a very important one as it had been a keystone node for not just the magical matrix of the planet but the spiritual and physical one as well. Unfortunately it had been all but destroyed when it was misused in a war a few millennia earlier. With the keystone destroyed, the matrix all but fell apart and so went most of the magic.

His goal, a lie, was to repair the node. She helped him dig to the remnants of the physical manifestation of the node. She helped dig the complicated seal line. She used her fire to melt the gold into the seal line trenches. Gold 'donated' by his people and others. They carved the tunnels and the waterways. They worked for several weeks, all the while she feared for her charge. She would more than likely not find her until after she was born.

Finally they were finished. All that remained was the ritual itself. He need dragon magic, not much just a good breath and the seal would do the rest. The alignments he been planning on using for just the first part of the ritual would occur within a week. Thanks to her help he was able to get everything he needed and they could do every part of the ritual at once. When he gave the signal all she would have to do is breathe the fire and wait as to not disrupt the magical energies.

The day came and the time approached. He gave the signal and she breathed. As she kept her breath up she failed to notice the monster's smile turn sinister. Then it happened. She had breathed as long as he had told her to and went to stop when it would not cease. Even after she had ran out of air, the fire still came forth as it pulled on her lungs. The young dragoness started to panic when she noticed that she began to fade as the fire continued to pour forth. She managed to glance at the monster who showed his true face as he laughed with true glee at her predicament. Then all was black.

"Fear not child," said a soothing voice.

"Who's there," asked the dragoness.

"I'm the one you have come to help and **he** has come to use. I am sorry for that," answered the voice.

"What's happening, where am I?" asked the dragoness.

"To answer your question, unfortunately I do not know what that monster has planned. As for where, you are currently in the realm of my consciousness and I will try to protect you but, that seal will limit my aid," replied the voice.

The dragoness would soon get her answers. As the monster finished his twisted magic it all became clear. She was to be used as a repository of knowledge for which she would also decipher it for his understanding. The knowledge would come from his victims and all the unprotected beings they interact with, as they are cursed in the very water she helped redirect. His followers will seek out as many as they can from all walks of life and curse them without them even knowing. Every time they touch water their knowledge will be stolen and they won't even notice. She knew this for his first victim the one in which the waters had imprinted was himself. He would become like a phoenix and rise from his own ashes again and again. Every time he would ascend in the waters he would reabsorb the knowledge and understanding. Every year after his ascension he would bath in the springs wisdom. All the while the breaking of the seal will be beyond the dragoness.

The only thing that kept the poor, naïve dragoness sane was the being that had promised to protect her. She feared her charged lost forever. And so, with only the Tree of Harmony as company she would bring suffering for nearly five thousand years.

* * *

><p>"Wait. What do you mean the Tree of Harmony? It's perfectly fine with no curses, I know I saw it, like a few months ago," Rainbow Dash nearly shouted.<p>

"Um, I did say 'alternate world' didn't I?" asked Ranko.

"Not exactly, you only mentioned that you came from somewhere else," answered Twilight. "Also, if you wouldn't mind explaining what you meant by 'nearly five thousand years of suffering,' because I'm a little confused since the incident with Nightmare Moon occurred a thousand years ago and you don't seem much older than Spike… "

"For the first part both Ranma and I crossed close to the singularity of the dimensional nexus resulting in a temporal flux. This resulted in Ranma arriving about eighteen to nineteen years ago and me arriving nearly five thousand years ago. As to my not aging, the seal suppressed my physical aura so he could keep me from maturing regardless of the growth of my magic and wisdom. This would limit my power and prevent me from freeing myself," Ranko explained. "Okay, so as I was saying…"

* * *

><p>As for the child, she was sent to the one place she would be safe, for the most part. The only way to insure a healthy birth was to merge the unborn child with an unfertilized egg from the most ancient magical bloodline available in order to stabilize and strengthen the child's aura. Fortunately the bloodline was the most powerful if only because it was sealed for its own protection. Unfortunately it was unknown and therefore unguarded. And like so many in the past her potential drew the worst to her. She had been married to a sterile man who was apprenticed to a monster.<p>

The mother loved the child.

Then the child turned five. The home was broken, when the 'father' decided to take the child on a training trip. The mother refused, she knew something was wrong. The 'father' persisted, he would not have his child weakened by the mother's coddling. He tricked the poor mother and all she was left with was a promise. As the weeks turned into months and the months turned into years, the mothers love slowly shifted from her child to the promissory note for that was all she had left.

The child would face a hell far worse than all but a few could imagine. The 'father' would think up more and more absurd training methods. True, they were effective but also dangerous and ridicules. The child faced injury, dismemberment, and death daily. All the while the 'father' raised the child to be ignorant and arrogant as the 'father' slowly became a monster that far exceeded the one he apprenticed under.

The child would never completely succumb to the monster.

Eventually they came upon a valley of springs. These springs were fed water from a mountain and cursed. The foolish monster fell into a spring and came out a panda his secrets stolen. The child fell into a spring and came out a girl her knowledge stolen. There was more, her charged lived and had come to this dreaded place. The dragoness worried what **he** would do when he found her. Even though he had given up on the charge centuries ago she had been delivered onto his doorstep. But, something was different. When she touched the water the dragoness could feel a surge of energy. Not enough to free herself but, enough to alter the seals.

Over the year the dragoness watched unable to stop the suffering of her charge. She watched as the child suffered from misunderstandings, betrayals of old friends, and abuses. Then came the fight with **him** and his ascension. Though he had achieved his ascended form he was denied all of the springs wisdom for the seals had been altered. The child in a fight for her life then slew the phoenix king and to save another destroyed the springs tap.

This destruction destroyed the rest of the seal. The dragoness was free. She was weak, but free. In her weakness she could not follow her charge. When the dragoness had final track down her charge again, it was too late. The details of the betrayal are personal and private but, very, very painful. Even if the charge refuses to admit it. The dragoness then explained everything to her charge. Afterward, they agreed to return to Equestria as soon as they _sorted out some things_.

They agreed, among other things, that in order to help her adapt to her new life and new family that they should use a particular magical fungus to decrease her age. As well as seal her magics until she grew into them. With her magic, they also suppressed some of her more traumatic memories and emotions until she was more mature and more importantly emotionally stronger. However, the memory suppression was only a minor one for her benefit and as such can and more than likely will have **leaks**.

* * *

><p>"The rest you know more or less…" Ranko finished.<p>

As the story ended, Luna was holding on to the small filly for dear life. Everyone else had varying expressions on their faces.

"And who is the father?" Luna asked nervously. After a moments thought added, "the 'actual' father?"

"Discord." Ranko whispered just loud enough for only Ranma to hear. She was happy to finally know her father's name.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you." said Luna.

"Discord." Ranko repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.


	5. Chapter 5: And The Man On The Moon

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: And The Man On The Moon<p>

* * *

><p>"Discord." Ranko repeated loud enough for everyone to hear.<p>

Twilight just stared bug eyed.

Celestia's jaw just hung there trying to mouth something.

Luna's eye began twitching. "Discord." She repeated in a voice that was far too calm. "DISCORD! GET YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR A…" She began shrieking.

"How may I be of service princess?" Discord asked as he snapped into existence.

"Here's your cake, and congrats," answered Pinkie.

"Right on time as always, my dear," he replied. He was savoring the taste and atmosphere of chaos in the throne room.

For all of five seconds. Then in an instant it swirled around and converged on Luna, almost spontaneously teleporting her moon in front of the sun with a blood red glow. A flash of black shadow and there stood the Nightmare.

The next thing Discord knew he was staring down the horn end of a spell on par with the elements themselves. Not at their most powerful but definitely up there. And murder in her eyes. For the first time in his life the draconequus seriously wondered if there was such a thing as too much chaos.

Twilight realized that that was where the chaos from when she removed the headband had gone.

"Wait! It's not his fault!" Ranko pleaded trying to stop her.

Twilight's mind raced trying to figure out what to do.

Celestia was getting ready to defend Discord or help her sister she wasn't sure which.

Discord knew this wouldn't kill him but it was really, really going to hurt.

When…

BONK! Every eye, even Luna's, was on Ranma's hoof lightly touching Luna's muzzle. That simply act having dissipated all the chaos of the nightmare. "No!" She said in a stern voice. "Ranko said that's wong." Then her eyes brightened. "YAY! Mommy's back." And started nuzzling Luna's barrel.

"Now I like chaos as much as the next draconequus, but what in Tarturus is going on here?" Discord nearly yelled.

"I thought you would've seen that coming," Pinkie stated.

"I only had enough time to read up to chapter 3," answered Discord.

"What about the foreshadowing of that black hole thingy in chapter 2?" Pinkie questioned.

"Ah, my dear Pinkie, that could have been explained by any number of things. For example the milk to chocolate ratio could have been off or the milk could have been expired. I was just glad the glass hadn't spoiled," retorted Discord.

"Enough," shouted Luna seriously annoyed at their antics in spite of the gravity of the situation. "I want to know how the buck this… this…" she trailed off as she noticed Ranma shifting uncomfortably in her forelegs. Believing she was inadvertently rejecting the foal that was supposedly hers and not knowing what exactly to do she began nuzzling the foal while repeating "it's alright" in an attempt to comfort the young one.

"Um, I think I can explain," began Ranko interrupting them. "This all started with the problems between a crazy pony and a dragon couple…"

* * *

><p>A thousand years ago…<p>

The Great Dragon Library, an elongated structure literally grown from the fire proof ebony dragon root, intertwined with gold, silver, and unique crystalline objects. This grand structure ran along one of the seven great magic ley-lines of the world. It housed the collective knowledge of all dragons, the few hundred elder dragons, and the Council Of Elders. Opened to all especially those who seek the Seven Paths of the Nine Trials an ancient draconian Rite of Passage. Within these majestic grand halls a shit storm was brewing.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" shouted an irritated serpentine dragoness. She was the size of a small house with jet black scales, alabaster spikes running from her head down her back to her tail, two large wings the length of her body from her forelegs to her hind legs and emerald green underbelly scales, irises, and wing webbings. It was bad enough dealing with the council and the politics of the Assembly of Elders all day, but a pony, wearing a blue, star and moon themed cloak with bells, exiting her family's personal room like he owned the place was just the icing on the cake. All she wanted to do was hug her little hatchling, feed her egg some magic, and hop into bed. A nice nap after all the idiots would be just lovely. As she came upon the scene in her room, the world was pulled out from beneath her feet. Lying on the floor in front of an empty magical incubator was the still form of her first born hatchling. As she sat there staring off into space trying to comprehend her life falling apart around her a thought struck her and spread like wildfire . "You crazy fucking bastard, I'll fucking kill you," she roared as a rage that demanded vengeance in the most gruesome and painful way possible filled her. As she flew through the halls images of her flaying the pony down to the bone one limb at a time as he watched her roast and slowly consume his flesh in front of his horrified eyes. These delusions of vengeance were furthered by the images of her hatchling laying there completely still in that empty room… empty room? Something was off about that, something she was missing. The overwhelming rage return and redoubled as it hit her, _"How dare he? How dare he? How dare that, that… monster."_

As she crashed through the halls she took a moment to check. Sure enough there it was both the scent and the trace of magical aura leading toward the library's exit. Upon breaking the doors in her haste and rage she quickly check her surroundings. Not only did the scent lead to the nearby pony settlement but she could see the target of her vengence entering the ramparts. With a roar she gave chase. As she came upon the guards with their spears and armor shouting halt she plowed through them without a second thought.

She would not lose her prey.

So focus on the pony that she failed to notice the market place she destroyed. Or the ponies running and screaming in her wake. Or the platoon of guards rounding the corner at the far end of the market in pursuit of her. No, all that mattered was she was getting closer. Then she headed straight down an alley and right into a dead end. There at the end of the alley was the pony still wearing the same ridiculous outfit. As he turned the dragoness couldn't get a good look at his face through all the grey beard and hair spill out from hat. "Give me back my child," she roared.

The pony look at her with a sad expression. "Do you mean this child?" he asked as he pulled out a lavender dragon egg with violet spots.

"If you put a single scratch on that child I'll destroy you," she said with cold steel in her voice.

"I am sorry. I truly am," for a moment relief crept into her. Then the pony put down the egg, reared up on his hind legs, and stomped down hard on the egg.

As she watched in horror, a whispered "no" escaped her lips. What restrains she had were gone. She didn't care if she took out half the city as long as she killed **HIM**. Both the ambient magic and her own began swirling around her in a violent storm of ethereal energy as it was pulled into her neck as if being inhaled.

_"Oh sweet Celestia, I hope I survive this,"_ was all he had time to think before the dragon opened her mouth and revealed the inferno within.

Within a second the alley was engulfed in a dark rainbow torrent of blazing death and destruction.

* * *

><p>Within the diplomatic meeting between Celestia, Luna, and the ruler of the dragons there was a bright flash and he was suddenly gone. Flabbergasted Celestia and Luna immediately began to look for him. "How rude…" Luna began before a blazing light drew their attention. Looking out the window they bore witness as a multitude of blinding lights engulfing half the city condensed on a single spot.<p>

"Your majesties, there is a dragon rampaging within the city," announced two pegasi guards approaching from the city.

As Celestia and Luna came upon the alleyway, the light from earlier was slowly ebbing away. "Your highnesses," one of the guards addressed them as the others stood at attention. "According to the reports, the dragon had chased a pony down this alley. However, upon our arrival we were unable to enter or even verify what has happened within," reported the unicorn stallion.

At that moment there was a large popping sound. Everyone turned to look into the alleyway.

There standing between the dragoness and the pony was another dragon. The dragon was the size of a pony with gray scales, ebony spikes, two large wings the length and a half of his body from his forelegs to his hind legs and ruby red underbelly scales, irises, and wing webbings with alabaster hair flowing around his spikes. His spikes and wings were emanating a blazing amber aura.

"What is the meaning of thy grievous offense?" boomed Luna in her royal Canterlot voice.

"Calm sister," started Celestia. "But we must ask for explanation. Why did thou leave our meeting, what was that light, and what is with this disturbance, Discord?" asked Celestia.

"That bastard killed my children," the dragoness roared as she lunged at the pony, again.

Discord caught her mid strike and whispered, "sleep." The dragoness immediately collapsed in Discord's hold.

* * *

><p>"The only reason I saved that creature," began Discord with a great deal of venom and annoyance in his voice. "was so he may face justice while preserving relations between our races. Not so you can let him go simply because he's a part of the arrogant class."<p>

"How dare you. That wretched creature," Luna snared. "that you refer to as a citizen would have fried half the city because she was too blind and stupid to tell that her child was asleep. So why should we punish an innocent pony for a brainless dragon."

"Her daughter was under a sleep spell enhanced by a magical incubator, she was barely alive. Her second child's egg was stolen. She witnessed that pony leaving her room which he shouldn't have even been in there. And less we forget, he smashed the egg in front of her," spat Discord.

"She probably misused a spell and anyone could have stolen her egg, if she didn't lose it herself. For all we know those are lies to save her own skin," Luna answered with a snide smirk. "Why should we have to listen to this arrogant fool from a kingdom of muscle-bound barbarian hoarders?"

A flash of anger crossed Discords face before being replaced by a cold emotionless mask. "This from an ignorant little child who likes to torment her subjects. Tell me princess just how many nightmares have you caused?"

"Enough!" boomed Celestia. "Discord, we understand how you and the mother feel, but there is no proof for her accusations. All that is there is a spell on the child that is so vague it is untraceable, a miss child who is only an egg, the eye witness account from a mother acting in pure rage and therefore unreliable, and no trace of the egg where he allegedly smashed the egg. I am sorry but all the evidence is inconclusive."

After taking several calming breathes Discord finally responded. "And what of the mother?"

"Unfortunately there is substantial evidence in that case. Several dozen eye witnesses of her rampaging through the city, a similar number of her attempting to attack another sentient being, the damage she caused, several guard reports supporting these claims, and not to mention the analysis of that magical blast. The results show it would have taken out a fulcrum of over a mile from her position that would have included a good portion of the palace and the magical signal was so strong that there is no doubt its hers."

Luna had a smug smirk on her face. Discord released a resigned sigh, "so how will this go?"

"Don't worry, considering her state of mind at the time we have decided to be lenient. She will be placed under house arrest and relieved of her duties, so her family may help her cope while the investigation of her missing child is carried out. Do you agree to those terms?" asked Celestia.

"What?" asked both Luna and Discord simultaneously.

"Does that sound reasonable?" Celestia asked with a smirk as Discord slowly nodded.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Discord entered the diplomatic guest suite he was staying in. "Damn those ponies, especially that royal brat," exclaimed Discord in frustration. "But Celestia has a point," he grudgingly admitted.<p>

_"I could use a very strong drink right about now,"_ he thought as he lay on the bed. Deciding to but thought to action he got up. Just before he left he realized his appearance might cause more than a little disturbance. _"Yeah especially after to day,"_ he chuckled sarcastically.

After a moments concentration there was a blinding flash of light. When the light dissipated there stood a pony, a pegasus stallion with a gray coat, ebony main and tail, ruby red irises with blazing amber whites, alabaster eye brows, and a tornado cutie mark. After a moments consideration there was another small flash and his whites where white. "Better, now where to get a drink?" he ponder before flashing into an empty alleyway near the market.

After awhile of wondering he came across a tavern that seemed pretty good, if the amount of patrons was any indication. Upon entering he was pleasantly surprised with how homey and inviting it felt. _"This is much better than that stuffy palace,"_ he breathed a sigh of relieve.

As he sat at the bar the bartender approached, "what you want?"

"I'm new here what do you have?"

"Depends on how much you want to walk afterward. We got stuff that's strong, stuff that tastes good, and stuff that can do both. As long as you can pay," grinned the barkeep.

"Hahahaha, that shouldn't be a problem," he said as he removed a sack of gold bits from his saddle bags.

"If you don't mind me asking, where'd ya get that king's ransom?" the barkeep laughed at his own joke.

"I don't mind, my journeys have been quite profitable," answered Discord.

"Ah! A wander good to see someone who can pay their own tab," joked the bartender.

"Hey, can we help it if Scarlett always pays," shouted another patron.

"To Scarlett!" shouted everyone else in a toast.

"Who's Scarlett?" asked Discord.

"Ah! Her real name is Night Blossom but everyone calls her Scarlett because the color of her cheeks when she leaves," the barkeep laughed. "or when someone calls her Scarlett," he stage whispered.

Everyone heard anyway and started laughing.

"Anyway she usually pays for the everyone when she arrives and even pays off their tabs," he continued when everyone calmed down. "Because of that she's made quite a few friends here."

His curious piqued Discord asked, "do you know why she does it?"

The barkeep immediately sobered up, "now that is a load question. You see when see was young she lost both her parents and it's only been her and her sister for those early years. Don't get me wrong they were well off by leaps and bounds but you can't buy happiness. A lesson she unfortunately learned the hard way at an early age. Worst yet a few years ago both she and her sister learned that the magical accident that took their parents also prevented them from having children of their own. Lately her sister's been kind of distant and focus on her work. I tell you this because if you bring it up even by accident your gonna hurt her real bad and I don't know how many ponies here will try to kill you," he said with a sad smirk.

"To Scarlett!" everyone toasted with a lot less cheer.

"Did someone call me," called a voice. Everyone turned toward the source and standing there was a navy blue unicorn mare with a mane and tail that almost glowed like a full moon, her eyes were a beautiful turquoise, and she had blue nightshade cutie mark. On her cheeks was a bright scarlet blush that contrasted beautifully with her coat.

"Scarlett," everyone cheered and her blush deepened even more.

"Hey, Soft Spoken. Who's the new meat," she laughed as she addressed the bartender.

"No idea, all I got is he's a wander and that's it," answered Soft Spoken.

"That's not very informative," Scarlett laughed.

"Eh! You know me, I don't pry. I let people tell there own stories and help when needed," he once more laughed at his own joke.

"You know your jokes aren't funny right? I'm Night Blossom, but everyone calls me Scarlett," she extended a hoof. "They are too," retorted Soft Spoken.

"Wild Bill," said Discord as he shook her hoof. "Nice to meet you Scarlett, if you don't mind."

* * *

><p>"So then my sister says that not herbal medicine, you should of seen the look of horror on the Blue oafs face. So he asks her what it was and she tells him, get this, poison joke. His face was priceless," Scarlett finished. Her cheeks a very deep scarlet.<p>

The tavern burst into roaring laughter. They all cheered as they finished off the current round from Scarlett.

"So Scarlett anything new," asked Soft Spoken.

"Nah! Just some jerk who thinks he knows everything. Now Bill I told you one got tell me another of your adventures."

"So there I was out in the badlands doing a weather survey as a freelance for the dragons, when out of nowhere tectonic shift grinds to major deposits of magically enriched diamonds the size of the palace. The result was a massive shockwave of magical force slams into me. The problem was I was one of a team of about twenty when it hit and the others were attempting to circulate some weather for agricultural needs. This caused a massive influx of their magic with me as the neutral center. Long story short there I am minding my own business when I'm hit with a blast of magic and while I'm stunned a massive tornado forms around me."

"Wild really does suit you," Scarlett laughed.

"Oh, that wasn't even the best part," continued Discord.

"Come on spill," she insisted.

"Yeah I'd like to hear what could top that," added Soft Spoken.

"The reason they need agricultural support was because that particular valley was extreme fertile because it was between six formerly dormant volcanoes," stated Discord with a grin.

"How does dirt trump a tornado like that?" asked Soft Spoken.

"Did I not say that there was a tectonic shift amplified by a massive magical burst?" asked Discord.

"No way," gasped Scarlett.

"While everyone else got out of there I was in the middle of a tornado when all six volcanoes went off simultaneously. So there I am in the middle of this giant vacuum sucking up the pyroclastic clouds and the lava there spewing."

"How the hell did you survive that?" shouted both Scarlett and Soft Spoken.

"Well there was a whole lot of luck involved," began Discord. "First I had to keep the tornado sucking in fresh air to breathe, second keep the cloud of fire out, and third, the most tricky of all, keep the lava from forming a wall."

"Why did you need to worry about that?" asked Scarlett.

"Can I borrow a glass and a bottle?" asked Discord. Soft Spoken got him the items and went back to listening to him, "let's say the glass is the walled off tornado and beer is the stuff spewing from the volcano. If the lava formed a wall around the tornado, the tornado would still be sucking it in." He began pouring the beer into the glass and didn't stop until it overflowed, "now remember I couldn't to the beer, so where in the glass is safe for me?"

As it dawned on everyone who had started listen in there was a collective "oh."

"Sorry about the mess," Discord apologized.

"Don't worry about it, a story like that is worth a little mess," answered Soft Spoken.

"Surviving something like that deserves around and not just any round but the best stuff you got Soft Spoken," proclaimed Scarlett.

"You got it," he said as everyone else went "here, here."

"To the luckiest dumbass ever, cheers," shouted Soft Spoken as everyone laughed and toasted Discord's survival. "Unfortunately that's the last round guys, it's time to close for the night."

As they approached the doors Discord asked, "would you mind if I walked you home, mademoiselle Scarlett?"

"My aren't you fancy," she laughed as her blush deepening. "I would be honored to have such a brave and noble stallion walk me home?"

* * *

><p>As they walk Scarlett sighed, "isn't it a lovely night?"<p>

"Yes it is, especially with that beautiful full moon and nearly clear sky."

"I've always loved the moon, I wish I could visit it," whispered Scarlett as she settled closer to Discord.

"I don't know about visiting the moon," Discord chuckled. "but I might be able to get you closer."

"And how is that," Scarlett asked.

"A unicorn friend of mine and I worked on a this spell to help maimed or disabled pegasi," Discord lied. It was a spell to help get dragons who were getting to big before there wings grew in use to flying so they wouldn't get hurt when they finally got there wings. As a side effect it also let them walk on clouds. "The problem it is difficult to cast and only lasts a few days."

"Oh, and what does this spell do," Scarlett smirked.

"It gives the target wings and even let's them walk on clouds for the duration," answered Discord.

"That's amazing," Scarlett squealed as she hugged him.

"Now I only know the spell I can't cast it. You'll have to cast it yourself, but it shouldn't be to hard to teach you it," Discord said with a smile.

After about a half a hour and a few failed attempts she finally succeeded. The wings, a set of semi-transparent pegasus wings made of morning due, caught the light of the moon and reflected a deep sapphire with streaks of silver.

"You look beautiful," Discord breathed.

"Oh, so I wasn't before," teased Scarlett.

"Yes… I mean no… I mean your beautiful, you've always been beautiful and those wings are gorgeous," Discord panicked.

"You're cute when your panicked," laughed Scarlett.

"Well shall we go see your moon?" asked Discord recovering as he lifted his wing in an after you manner.

"Wha… wha…what? The moon belongs to Luna…." Scarlett started to panic.

"Don't worry I only meant your private viewing of the moon. Besides I'd protect you even if there was a misunderstanding," Discord grinned.

Scarlett let out a sigh of relief, "Yeah, just a little scared of her that's all," she chuckled nervously.

"Well, after you," he gestured again. With her usual smirk back she hesitantly tested her wings, then took flight. Smiling happily Discord took soon followed her.

* * *

><p>As they watched the moon and stars on their own private cloud they talked about their hopes and dreams. Throughout their discussion and private viewing of the night sky they inched closer and closer to each other. Without any warning, Scarlett kissed Discord. The shocked and surprised look, along with the deep crimson blush, on his face made her giggle. As they continued they threw themselves further and further into the throws of passion the scenery of the night was long forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime just before dawn Discord dropped Scarlett off at her apartment home. "Tonight has been just lovely," Scarlett informed him.<p>

"I try. Tomorrow?" Discord asked.

"We'll see," she teased before he left.

As he entered another empty alleyway and disappeared.

Shortly after he left her apartment there was a flash and the apartment was empty. "Ah, there you are sister, did something come up your almost late?" Scarlett's sister asked without even turn toward her.

"Oh, something most definitely happened," responded Scarlett.

"Do tell," asked her sister as she started to get up.

"I met the most wonderful of stallions, smart, charming, brave, noble, and unbelievably handsome," Scarlett all but swooned.

"A prince charming…" her sister snickered. "Wait I thought Scarlett was a unicorn."

"Wow the great and powerful Celestia pays attention to a lowly noble mare such as myself," retorted Scarlett.

"Ha ha, but seriously what is with the wings?" Celestia asked as she admired said wings.

"I said he was wonderful, didn't I?" teased Luna. "To answer your question the spell is only temporary but I plan to investigate it thoroughly after these negotiations, can you imagine if we had this spell perfected when Stinging..."

"Stop!" shout Celestia. "That was three hundred and seventy-four years ago and you age not responsible for her death."

"But…"

"No buts," Celestia screamed and then hugged her sister. "She killed herself after she lost her wing and that was an accident…"

"I know, I know but it still hurts," Luna cried in her sister's embrace. "Why did she have to leave so soon?"

"There, there…" Celestia soothed Luna as she stroked her mane. Luna cried herself to sleep as Celestia took over her duties.

* * *

><p>As the months passed Discord's and Luna's distaste and loathing for each other only grew as the negotiations continued. All that time Wild Bill continuous swept Night Blossom off her feet and, as her friends noted frequently, Scarlett now had another reason she earned that name.<p>

Sometime in the third month, "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Discord stopped dead in his tracks. He was afraid, scared out of his mind. It wasn't because she loved him, but because he truly loved her back. Before he could stop himself he admitted, "I love you too with all my heart."

After a long pause he continued, "I'm sorry this such short notice but there is something I need to take care of for a few days so I won't be able to see you for that time."

"Are you sure?" asked Scarlett.

"It's very important, I am so sorry," he answered as he nuzzled her.

Later that morning he was pacing back and forth within his suite. "What to do? What to do? She's gonna kill me when she finds out… I need to make it up to her, but how?" And like a earth pony bucking him in the chest, it hit him, _"Of coarse her and her sister's ailment."_

He sent a letter announcing that he needed a two week break from the negotiations and thanking Celestia for her help with the investigation of the missing egg though nothing was found.

* * *

><p>A week and an intensive library dive later he was as ready as he ever was.<p>

* * *

><p>"So he disappears for a week just as the negotiations hit a snag and now he wants to have a special meal to meet me. I don't know it just seems like something is off," stated a white coated unicorn mare with a light pink mane and tail, magenta eyes, and a yellow tulip cutie mark.<p>

"Sister please, I told you last week, how I'd confessed to him. I'm sure he simply wants to make a good impression on my family," answered Night Blossom.

Before her sister could response there was a knock on the door. "Coming," called Night Blossom. As she answered the door, she began, "how have you been? …oh, let me help you with those groceries."

"Why, thank you," Wild Bill replied. "A little busy, but not too bad. Yourself?"

"Oh, a little less frustrated this past week or so."

"Oh, am I that bad?" Wild Bill teased.

"Not you, silly," she said as she nuzzled him as they entered the dining room. "And this is my sister, Day Bloom," she said indicating the white pony in the room.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted.

"Likewise," she responded.

"Well, I should begin dinner," Wild Bill grabbed the groceries and continued on into the kitchen.

"So what do you think?" asked Night Blossom.

"Well, he is certainly charm, and most definitely handsome. But, there's just something off about him," replied Day Bloom.

"You worry too much, he perfect and we love each other," Night Blossom declared. The rest of the evening with some small talk and a good meal.

"That meal was one of the best I've ever had," commented Day Bloom smacking her lips. "And I hate to admit it but I'm still quite hungry."

"That was something of an old griffon with some alterations for ponies. Not very filling but quite good tasting. Tomorrow you'll have enough energy to run a marathon or two," Wild Bill laughed. "But, not to worry I got something special for desert. An old family recipe quite filling and could give even the fanciest of delicacies a run for their money," he claimed as he got up to get the deserts.

In the kitchen he grabbed the three deserts and placed them of a serving tray before approaching his saddlebags. _"Hopefully they won't notice the extra drain on their magic thanks to that meal. I can only hope she will forgive me with this, when she finds out what I am. It's now or never,"_ Wild Bill thought as he removed two vials from the bags. After applying each of them to one of the three creams for the deserts, he placed the three creams on the tray and carried the whole thing in to the dining room.

As he began to serve them Day Bloom teased, "Oh, quite the gentleman."

"Of coarse for such lovely ladies."

"Oh and he's quite flattering too," laughed Night Blossom.

"Now I want you to take a bite of the dish before you add the cream. Just so you can see the difference," advised Wild Bill.

As the night went on Wild Bill made to leave, "well it was nice meeting you Day Bloom, and as always it has been a pleasure Night Blossom. But, I must take my leave."

"Nope not going to happen," declared Night Blossom to Wild Bill's surprise. "I haven't seen you in a week and I finally got you back. So, you'll be staying for some fun and my sister can chose leave or stay and watch. I don't care which at this point."

Day Bloom was stunned silent and Wild Bill gulped, hard. _"What harm can it cause? The potion will take at least half a day, if not a full one, to be completely effective and she's a pony while I'm a dragon. Everything should be fine, but tomorrow I'm going to need to take precautions."_

"So are you in or out, dear sister?" asked Night Blossom with a leer.

"Out, way out…" before she could finish Day Bloom found herself tossed out of a slamming door and Wild Bill found himself being dragged into the bedroom by a very happy Night Blossom. It was going to be a long night and morning for both of them.

* * *

><p>A month after that diner.<p>

"…and with that these negotiations should be concluded," announced Celestia.

_"well, today's the day,"_ sighed both Luna and Discord. Discord was a little worried about Luna's seemingly sporadic behavior over the last few weeks even with Celestia's mediation. As a precaution he brought along something to let him scan their auras to see if something was wrong with her and Celestia for not noticing. These negotiations were too important to let them fall through simply because someone was attacking the ponies and they mistakenly blaming the dragons.

What was revealed nearly caused his jaw to hit the floor.

"Is everything alright," asked Celestia with concern on her face.

"Cough, cough. Yes I'm fine, just a little shocked that these negotiations are finally over," he replied nervously.

"What is that suppose to mean, you…" Luna snapped.

"Luna," Celestia looked shocked. "I'm so sorry for her outburst," she apologized to Discord.

"No need for that, these talks have been most strenuous for all involved," Discord reassured. "But, I must make my leave. Preparations and celebrations for this momentous moment," he smiled reassuringly. Luna humped. _"I pity the unfortunity bastard,"_ he couldn't help but think as he left. What was revealed was that Celestia was well and healthy, but Luna on the other hand was about a month or so pregnant. _"no wonder she been all over the place and Celestia hasn't reacted like it's unusual."_

After he left Celestia turned on Luna, "I know your worried about tonight but that is no reason to snap at a guest, especially a diplomatic guest we finally came to an agreement with."

"I know, I know. But, I'm really worried about tonight. Do I have to tell him?" Luna pleaded.

"We agreed that it was wrong to keep this from him. You and I know that and we have been over this for the last month. We agreed that you needed time and I gave you until the end of these negotiations."

"But what happens if he rejects me and…" Luna began.

"Stop! Please sister you must stop living in the past. If he doesn't love you for you he is nothing but a fool," Celestia reassured.

* * *

><p><em>"Okay, you can do this. Just go in there, tell her who you are, and apologize for not telling her sooner. If she asks you to leave, then leave, if she asks you to stay explain the problems with that, and if she still asks you to stay… you then have to break it to your people gently. Yeah I doubt that will go well. Whether she asks me to stay or leave I need to tell her what I did before I leave, and maybe she'll forgive me…"<em> Wild Bill winced. _"Yeah right,"_ and sighed. With his preparation finished, he knocked.

"Oh, you're early," Night Blossom laughed nervously. She been acting weird all month, but he attributed it to the sudden return of her ability to reproduce and the hormones that went along with it.

"Hi again," called Day Bloom.

"Oh, you're here again. Final got over the nervousness of your sister's sex live," he chuckled nervously.

"More like got over the gag reflex that my sister would invite me into it," she giggled.

Taking a sigh, "I need to tell you something," both Wild Bill and Night Blossom began at the same time. "Hahahaha," they both laughed. "After you," offered Wild Bill.

"Heh, heh, heh…" she began nervously. "I'm… I'm… I am…" she started shaking.

Her sister got up and started nuzzling her, "you need to do this."

_"What could be wrong. No, it can't be what I did. What if she's dying? What if I made it worst? What if …"_ Wild Bill began to panic.

She let out a heavy sigh interrupting his thoughts, "I am Princess Luna," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" was all Wild Bill process.

"I am Princess Luna of Equestria," she stated with an emotionless mask only her eyes revealing her desperation.

"And I guess that makes you, Celestia," he began laughing as he gestured Day Bloom.

"Most refer to me as Princess Celestia, but yes," she smiled and nodded. Then there was a flash of light and in Day Bloom was alicorn princess Celestia.

As he turned to face Night Blossom, a darker flash of light caught his eye and in her place was the alicorn princess Luna. His mind shut down, followed by a single thought, "I. AM. SO. **DEAD!**" After a few deep breathes he said, "I need sometime, is that okay?"

The look on Luna's face nearly broke his heart. Celestia didn't need to see it to know it was there, "of coarse this is a lot to take in. Just please don't tell anyone."

As he left, she nuzzled her sister comfortingly. Luna just cried into her sister's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Lord Discord, I don't see what the problem with this is," stated the dragoness who lost her egg and nearly lost her daughter.<p>

"Niece, I have told you, even before you became head librarian, you do not need to be so formal. And the problem is that, besides terrible threatening the agreement, there is a good chance that I have just made one, if not two, powerful and immortal beings royally pissed off at every dragon in existence. That's not including if the Council or the assembly try to use this to accuse me of treason," Discord pointed out. "Not to mention if the child is mine."

"I had not thought of that," admitted the dragoness. "but…"

What she was about to say was lost as Discord vision went blurry and then completely dark.

* * *

><p>…in the void…<p>

"Your child is dying, Master of Chaos. She is reaching out for your chaos. She is taking it through your connection. She must not die. Many would perish, many more would suffer," said a voice that was both a thunderous echo and a whisper.

"It can't be, old friend is…" began Discord.

"Go now and make haste. She must live and time is short." screamed the voice.

* * *

><p>"Discord. Discord. Discord, please wake," screamed the dragoness as she shook Discord.<p>

"Niece?"

"Thank goodness you're awake," she breathed a sigh of relieve.

"There is much work to be done and not a lot of time."

The dragoness stood at attention, "what will you ask of me?"

"First we will need to confirm my relationship to the child," he began as he siphoned as much chaos as he would risk drawing on to the child. "Second I will need the results of the new elder recruits. Third we must prepare for an emergency ending of the assembly of elders. Fourth we will need to prepare to close and seal the library within the ley line of its own foundation, for it's own safety," a gasp from the dragoness interrupted him. "I know, the library has not been closed since the last dragon-pony war and has never been sealed since its founding but its merely a precaution only. The seals will only last until the next migration in nineteen years. Fifth I need you to retrieve all knowledge on memory altering spells for I must remove all trace of myself as I currently am. The reason will become oblivious with the last thing. Sixth the reason we are sealing the library is so the immortal alicorn sister may find the elements. Yes, those elements, so they will need unhindered access to the most secured section of the library and therefore you will have to remove it from the library seals. We will need to add the memory of them to the sister's minds. Lastly I will need to give myself to the chaos."

Another gasp and a look of pure fear, "no you can't, if you do that there will be no coming back."

"I understand, that is why they must not realize that monster and I are one and the same. That is why they will believe I was defeated for centuries from the day they defeat me onward. This will insure the agreement will remain intact."

"Understood, this will take awhile to prepare everything. Fortunately I already know the results of the elder recruits. Unfortunately there were none. Before I begin is there anything else you need of me, Lord Discord?"

He was a bit hesitant, but eventually let out a deep sigh, "unfortunately there is." His paused weighed heavily on her. "Your child, though tricked by a jealous member of a branch family, has finished the Eighth Trial along the Forbidden Path, correct?"

A look of understanding horror appeared on the mother's face as she gulped and answered, "yes."

"The child must survive at all costs. An old friend has told me as much…" he looked off in the distances.

Her face took on a grim determination, "you don't mean…"

"Quiet. We do not speak of her, but yes," he said softly.

"Understood! She will be made aware of her duty and be prepared for her task, even to the point of laying down her life." Through the emotionless mask she had on her eyes screamed for it to be untrue.

"I am sorry, dismissed."

"Before I go, uncle, will there be anyway to save you?" her face and eyes never wavered.

"Perhaps… perhaps when the library and the Council are restored," he answered solemnly.

* * *

><p>A month later, and all the research was done. A little more preparation and no one would remember Discord the Celestial Dragon King. No they will only remember Discord the Mad Monster Tyrant who used chaos to conquer the Kingdom of Equetria. They would hail the immortal alicorn sisters who saved them so long ago, mourn the Princess of the Night's lover who was viciously slain by the dark king Sombra. That had been a lucky break that he had decided over the last month to make himself known and launch an all out attack on Equestria. It was funny how fast he found himself outmatched, but the coward had a failsafe that took his kingdom with him. And, when the princess has a child after being sterile for centuries, the child will be hailed as a miracle. This will insure that the child is loved and protected. When the library returns in nineteen years the treaty will allow its safety. The Council might leave him in stone but at least his people will survive.<p>

* * *

><p>The night before everything was to take place the library was closed and sealed.<p>

"Child, are you scare," Discord smirked as she jumped when he addressed her.

"Ye… ye… yes, sir… I mean no, sir," she stammered. The child, a small serpentine dragoness with white alabaster scales, jet black spikes, without wings and sapphire blue irises, and underbelly scales.

"Be at peace child. You can call me uncle, for I am your many times great uncle," Discord laughed as her eyes widened.

"You are?" she asked amazed.

"Yes, it is one of the many secrets the council keeps. But enough about me, child there is nothing to fear. This plan has been worked out between your mother and I to the minutest detail. Do you have the artifacts, niece?"

She nodded and held up both.

"Good, equip the first, now, for it should protect you from what is to come. Do not take it off before the child is borne. As for the second, it is only to be used in emergencies for you will not be able to use both a once for some time. Do you understand?"

She nodded again and he smiled.

"Good do you have the letter?"

She pulled out the letter of introduction.

"That letter will declare you a child of a dear friend of Wild Bill, the father of Luna's child. You will wait a few months before you approach, and you will ask in the city first. When a guard take you into custody for asking about a national hero, or someone points you to the palace you will bring that letter to either Celestia or Luna. But, if a guard tells you that he is dead you will tell him that your mother asked you to bring that letter to him. Act like you don't trust them until you get to the highest ranked officer you can then give them the letter. Understood?"

Another nod.

"Good, then please don't remember me as the monster I am about to become, but don't mention the real me to anyone," Discord requested.

* * *

><p>By the end of the night the first spell was finished. They would not remember Discord until he was vanquished later that week and the memories they did have would be of an ancient terror.<p>

As the first rays of dawn lit up the sky, true mayhem let loose upon the world. As nations banded together and failed to stop reality and common sense from being torn apart, two alicorns, no one would remember until they completed their quest, set out on an adventure to save the world.

A week later, as the world twisted and bent around itself, two sisters came upon the one part of it that would not yield. There was their prize and salvation, as they approached the younger states, "the Tree of Harmony," and as the elder activates it the younger asks, "are you sure?"

"We have manage to find the only means to defeat Discord. And free the citizens of Equestria," she replies as she removes the elements.

Before the sunsets on that same day, the alicorn sisters use the elements of harmony to defeat Discord. The world then remembers their peaceful and prosperous reign for the last several millenniums. And, Discord as the monster that terrorized the world. No one rejoiced at the ancient victory and one young dragoness wept at the recent loss as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Through the night, the chaos that had appeared to have dispersed from the chaos god's defeat gathered and coalesced into a single mass. Not that anyone noticed the difference between the chaos of the day and the order of the night. And as the chaos converged on the Princess of the Night, the unborn child feasted to it's hearts content.<p>

Unfortunately, there was simply to much chaos even for the starving child and the mother went mad. Fortunately for her citizens, the capital had been abandoned by the people fleeing in fear from the father's week long rampage.

After her own sister was forced to banish her to the moon and decided to abandon the home they shared for the memories of her act were to much to bear.

So no one noticed when a library failed to return and fill the gorge it left behind. The only remnants of its passing, a cavern which bared a crystalline tree and the stairs that led down to it. And when a young dragon hatchling went missing, she was neither missed nor noticed.

* * *

><p>"I never thought a story beginning in a library could end in such tragedy!"<p>

Everyone turned and gawked at Pinkie Pie. Everyone except for Twilight Sparkle who got up, walked over to Pinkie, and gave her a big hug, "I know, it's so sad."

"Wait, wait, wait, I have a child?" Discord asked incredulously.

"Well that's why she was going to kill you," Rainbow Dash snickered.

"I always wondered why there was no bridge there. You know, the funny thing is we had to put in a temporary rope bridge. Wait, what happened to the library?" asked Celestia.

"I don't know, I left shortly after the incident with Nightmare Moon," answered Ranko. "I mean, there's a chance the ambient chaos could have had an effect. But, that doesn't make sense there should have been enough energy to purge that and bring it back after you returned the Elements of Harmony. The only reason I can think of is if you didn't put the elements back into the tree."

* * *

><p>Sometime after they finished explaining that they only recently returned the elements to the tree. And, after Ranko finished chewing them out for being stupid and explaining that the dragons were still okay since they were suspended in time.<p>

Ranma stopped nuzzling Luna and pulled away slightly. "Did I do something bad?" She asked while starting to fidget.

"No dear." Luna said reassuringly.

"So I don't have to come-it sue-it-slide?" Ranma asked nervously.

Ranko slapped a claw to her face and mumbled, "I knew I forgot something."


	6. Chapter 6: Night of Terrors Part 1 - Nig

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Night of Terrors Part 1 - Night Terrors<p>

* * *

><p>"So I don't have to come-it sue-it-slide?" Ranma asked nervously.<p>

Ranko slapped a claw to her face and mumbled, "I knew I forgot something."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, what was that?" Luna asked in a calm voice. Everyone in the room even Celestia had a chill run down there spine.<p>

Hesitantly Ranko responded, "well… you see… there was a… contract."

"Why the hell would my child, everything she need commit suicide," demand Luna in a tone that promise pain, if not death, if the answer was below satisfactory.

"What's suicide? Does it taste good? From Luna's reaction, probably not but I'd like to try it myself," Pinkie Pie started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"I'll tell you about it later, just not now," whispered Twilight as everyone else just gave Pinkie a asinine look of disbelief.

"Ahem," Luna cleared her throat. "Well I'm waiting."

"Well you see, there was a contract that stated, 'if Genma Saotome did not raise Ranma Saotome to be a man among men, then they would commit seppuku.' Genma Saotome being the man that thought Ranma his son," admitted Ranko.

"And, what does seppuku have to do with my daughter and suicide," demanded Luna not familiar ith the word.

Ranko cleared her throat, "um, seppuku is ritual suicide from the country she ended up in," she gulped hard.

"What kind of stupid, backwards, and monstrous place would celebrate such a cowardly act," shouted Luna.

"Calm down sister, I know your upset, but you shouldn't insult another's beliefs and traditions," Celestia tried to soothe her sister.

"Calm down, **CALM DOWN, THOSE MONSTERS NEARLY STOLE MY BABY FROM ME FOREVER!**" Luna bellowed as her royal mask shattered and she hugged her daughter for dear live.

"Um, I might be able to provide you some solace on the matter," Ranko began.

"And, what would you know? You, who were to protect her and instead abandoned her," Luna unleashed with as much venom as she could. Immediately afterward, she regretted her words at the heart broken look on Ranko's face. The other's gasped at what Luna just said.

Sobbing Ranko began, "I know the creature that called itself a father was a monster, but it wasn't the mother fault in the least. She truly loved her child," she began to shake. "But that bastard, that fucking bastard," even Luna was taken back by the share hate and venom in her voice.

"What did he do?" asked a hesitant Luna, who was beginning to fear the full extent of his depravity.

"The contract, the seppuku contract itself. The seppuku contract was a dark magic that blinds the soul of the second party to the agreement. Requiring a death clause for the first party should the conditions not be fulfilled. The second party's soul would be trapped within the contract forever and force them to carry out the contract as it suppresses their will. As long as The Contract ritual is carried out perfectly, the first party can demand anything of the second party. Marriage, wealth, or even the first born child of the second party. The worst part by and far is what happens to the second party. For in death the first party's soul is deemed guilty but the second party's soul, from the moment the ritual is complete, is sealed in the contract even after death. This means that upon death when the soul takes over the duties of the form, to protect the consciousness they are forever separated from each other. The result is pain beyond comprehension," Ranko shivered, as realization dawned on everyone else.

"What… what happened to the mother?" Luna asked fearing the answer as Ranma began to shake violently in her embrace.

"She is fine," Ranko reassured. "Thanks to help of a few friends, and a few others that owed a favor or two the spell was undone. So she is fine. But, she'll require sometime to recover and come to terms with what she's done."

"Pinkie Pie, would you please escort Ranma to the kitchens to get something to eat?" Ranko asked just as Ranma's stomach growled. Everyone laughed as Ranma dragged Pinkie away on her hunt for food.

* * *

><p>Ranko turned to Celestia, Luna, and Discord, "okay that should give you some time."<p>

Luna looked a little confused, but Celestia had a determined look on her face, "thank you. Now while this spell runs its coarse," she started as she cast a spell of such complexity it took her a moment.

"What spell was that?" Twilight interrupted her after the spell but before she could continue, her curiosity at new overriding her manners.

"A multi-maternal parental testing spell," Celestia said to almost everyone's surprise. "This is not the first time an unborn child has been magical transferred to a surrogate. Or, even the first time that it has been required to merge the embryo with a stable egg of the surrogate. The primary reason for such a procedure was mostly from accidents of a magical nature or caused excessive damage to the embryo or womb. This spell along with the other battery of tests were developed to prove the parentage of the first mother if the surrogate tried to steal the baby," she explained to the shock of the elements.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Because my sister doesn't believe that was my child," Luna answered a little annoyed and quite worried.

"Sister, you must realize the implications and ramifications."

"Um, I'm mite confused on that. Family is family," stated Applejack.

"Applejack it's not that simply. First she has no proof ," Celestia indicated Ranko, "of her claims. Second there is significant proof against her claims. Primarily, the lack of certain things she claims exist which are fundamental for her testimony. Secondly, the historical records disagree with her testimony. Third the only one she claims who could verify her story is a formally reformed criminal, who has recently broke his parole in the worst way possible and is only still free and not pursued because while betraying his closest friends he managed to learn his lesson, provide crucial assistance, and earned another chance. All this boiling down to him being on thin ice, not the most accountable witness, and of coarse her own testimony states he has lost his mind prior to his first stay in stone which couldn't of helped, no offence Discord. Fourth my sister and I have been sterile since birth and have tried nearly everything. So, how did Discord cure us without either of us notcing? Fifth if what she claims is true, even if Discord acted of his own accord, the other dragons having no direct involvement, he assaulted every being in the world before going mad. Sixth even if he did it to save her daughter he indirectly assaulted Luna. And finally there is the political fallout and ramifications. The nobles still don't full trust Luna and now she has a child with a mad criminal. Those backstabbing bastards would use this anyway they can."

"Princess," gasped Twilight at hearing her former mentor's profanity.

"If they are like the Blue Blunder I have like for them either," stated Luna firmly.

Ranko gasped, "you know a Kuno?"

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Never mind. Is there anything else you wanted of me Princess Celestia?"

"Yes do you know the structure the memory spell that was used?" questioned Celestia.

"Discord explained it like this, 'in order to make them stick I had to suppress the originals while distorting the distance of the memories. So it will fit in the same spots like a puzzle piece that sort of fits into the wrong spot. So long as no one thought to hard about that week it would stick.' As for the historical records the ones you have sealed and only bring out to confirm the official ones those should still be intact," Ranko mentioned.

"That's brilliant," exclaimed Twilight, "no one would check on such an ancient event unless they found something new of historical importance relevant to 'Discord reign' which they wouldn't because there was none. Plus since he didn't attempt to tamper with them there would be no alteration alert."

Her train of thought was interrupted by Celestia, "we will have to verify that as well as the tests. But, this will undoubtedly cause some strenuous days ahead. Not to mention taking care of the messes afterward," she let out a long suffering sigh.

"But sister, don't see the bright side. Not only do you have a niece but you can finally have a child of your own."

"Anyone else see the irony of the Princess of the Night pointing out the 'bright side' of anything to the Princess of the Day?" asked Spike to everyone else's laughter.

* * *

><p>"What the heck do you think you're doing?" came a shout from the palace's kitchen as two blurs ran from the doors.<p>

"Anything Goes Martial Arts Speed Cooking. Thank you for the ingredients," shouted the smaller blur.

As they approached their destination they heard laughter. Entering Pinkie asked, "what we miss?"

"You're back," Luna said before joining everyone else in gawking at the sight.

Standing in the doorway was Pinkie and next to her was Ranma. Both of whom were precariously balancing eight dishes each.

"Yep, is it alright if we eat in here? I'm starving," squeaked Ranma.

Even Discord was dumbfounded how they could ask that, bounce on their hoofs, and balance that much food. Everyone just numbly nodded.

"Yay, watch this Pinkie," Ranma laughed. The next thing everyone else knew was that Ranma and Pinkie were on the other side of the group. The dishes were gone except two in front of Pinkie. When they looked down they saw a dish in front of each of them. Luna and Ranko each had three.

Luna, still a little stunned, notice something, "Ranma where's yours? Did you already eat?"

Ranma franticly shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" both Luna and Ranko asked at the same time.

Another frantic head shake.

Then it struck Ranko, "no!" she whispered before turning to Luna. "Princess, will you be eating these two?" she indicated the two extra servings.

"No, that would be far too much for me. What's wrong?" she asked worried.

Ranko immediately picked up one of her servings and along with Luna's placed them in front of Ranma. "It's okay Ranma, you don't have to wait for everyone else to eat. You can eat as much as want. No one will harm you for eating," she soothed as Ranma looked somewhere between terrified and desperate. As everyone else could only look on speechlessly. Finally Ranma removed the first lid and ate hesitantly at first. When no strike came she finished her food before anyone could change their mind.

"What was that?" Luna demanded.

Sighing heavily as she began her meal, Ranko did not have the courage to look Luna in the eye as she answered, "in the early part of the training trip, to train Ranma in discipline he wasn't allowed to eat before Genma and only the scraps that he deemed good enough for him. This generally amounted to Ranma training through meals that Genma deemed unimportant, which was usually all but one a day. The one he was allowed to eat he had to wait till Genma was done before eating the crumbs that were left. Later when he realized that Ranma could start winning matches and he feared retaliation Genma changed the rules to Ranma could eat what ever he could steal of Genma's plate or protect on his own."

If she could have looked up and seen the faces of the others' she would have flinched from guilty. Luna didn't hesitate, the conversation earlier didn't matter, this child had truly suffer and regardless if this was her own or not she needed comfort. "It's alright, you're safe now," she kept repeating as she continued to hug and nuzzle Ranma.

No one said anything else nor did they find themselves very hungry afterward. Pinkie and Fluttershy were trying and failing to hold back their tears.

As Luna took the child to her room, having decide that she would not leave the child alone for the night, Celestia had the kitchen staff summoned. Upon their arrival the head chef stated, "I'm sorry if the meal was dissatisfactory. There was a complication. A child escorted by Pinkie Pie prepared the food."

Celestia just sat there dumbfounded the food had been amongst the best she ever had. And then the ramifications hit her and a few of the others as their faces turned from shock to horrid realization. _"He made the child prepare the food, then refused to let her eat, that monster,"_ Celestia thought. "Do not worry I am not upset. But, the child is a personal guest of ours and we would like you to make sure that should she be hungry that there is plenty of food. And, please make sure any leftovers are not wasted. You may leave." She let out a sigh, _"what has that child endured."_

* * *

><p>As they lay in bed, Luna couldn't help but think, <em>"I should thank Celestia tomorrow for raising the moon. This will be a bit uncomfortable when I dream walk."<em> She couldn't help but smile as Ranma snuggled up next to her. Maybe, if she is not my child, maybe I'll adopt her.

A few hours into her duty…

_"No nightmares… how odd…, maybe I can grab me something to eat,"_ Luna thought. As she left the Realm of Dreams she immediately realized that something was wrong. As her conscious mind returned to her body she noticed something moving in her bed and she began to panic. Then it occurred to her what was happening. She immediately opened her eyes and sat up.

Ranma was shaking in her sleep while she tossed and turned. She would mumble something then scream and shout. This restless sleep tore at Luna more than any other. Luna tried hold her and soothe her dreams. But, her attempts were futile. She shouted once more, "NO! PLEASE, I DID NOTHING WRONG! IT WAS HIM, HE TRIED TO KILL HER! …PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

_"How did I miss this? Such a close dreamer and such a torturous dream,"_ thought Luna as she franticly tried to reach the child or even sense the darkness that plagued her. _"It's possible! She's not there."_ She was in a near panic. Here was a child who needed her more than any other in centuries and she was powerless. Then it occurred to her. She hadn't had to do this since she was foal just learning how to raise the moon and dream walk.

Lighting her horn with an ethereal glow that made her horn waver as if it was nothing more than a mirage. She slowly lowered her head until it touched her charges. "Visions of the mind, reveal yourselves to me. Stories of the soul, whisper your secrets to me. Walker of the Plains, and guardian of the Night's Sky." With a flash the room was silent and but for a small tremble Ranma was still.

* * *

><p>Luna found herself in a sparse room with polished wooden floors and white walls. On the far side of the room were what looked like training dummies but something was off. They stood up right but were to small to be of minotaurs, diamond dogs, or dragons, unless they were targeting children. Luna's blood ran cold.<p>

"Now wait just a minute I would never harm a child. Those are human dummies," spoke a voice she had never heard before, even though the presence seem familiar.

When she turned towards the voice what she saw surprised her. Stand there was a bipedal being wearing black and red clothes she was unfamiliar with, with black hair, alabaster white skin, and… Luna stopped at the eyes they were less joyous and innocent filled with pain and loss but they were Ranma's eyes. _"Is this what she use to look like?"_

"Look if you're here to take over my mind and use my body for some nefarious purpose, I'd much rather not. I just recently got the cat to go back in it's dark corner and I'm kinda dealing with a lot of stuff. So if we just skip the fight and admit defeat I'd appreciate it. If not can we at least make this quick. Though I have to admit this will be my first mind fight with a winged unicorn," replied the creature.

"I am Princess Luna…"

"Oh great more royalty," the creature let out a long suffering sigh. "Let me guess ruling a kingdom no longer enough for you, you want to conquer the world instead," Luna flinched at that. "And, you need my power for some stupid reason. But, that won't be enough you'll use some cheap short cut to power yourself up and make our fight to the death take much longer, am I close?"

It took what Luna presumed was a battle stance.

_"It might be to late for talk but…"_ Luna thought. "Um, actually I'm the guardian of dreams in this realm. I came here because Ranma seemed to be having a nightmare."

The creature fell over hit its face against the floor. "Seriously, you came in here to help… Ranma? Why? What's the catch?"

"Um, well it's my duty as Princess of the Night, but also because Ranma is suppose to be my daughter."

This was met with another face plant. As the creature sat up once more it began to laugh nervously, "really so that little dragon wasn't lying. Here I been thinking that it had all been a ruse to unleash the neko-ken and I only just managed to suppress it. But, she was tell the truth, ha ha. Though she never mentioned the part about my mother being a horse or royalty before. Hahahaha."

"Pony," Luna corrected though only half heartedly.

"Pony what?"

"I'm a pony."

"Sorry about that," he said abashed as he scratched behind his head. "So your royalty, huh?"

"Yes, so what exactly are you," Luna asked with more than a hint of curiosity.

"A subconscious construct, created as a defense mechanism used and to represent the former personality that had developed while it is suppressed by the memory spell."

"I know that already, I mean what kind of creature are you?" Luna clarified in an annoyed tone.

"I know you know, where did you think I got it. You've been broadcasting your thoughts since you got here," Ranma responded with a smirk. "And, sorry about that, kinda an old habit which is the reason for the spell in the first place. Fix my bad habits while leaving as minimal a bad impression as possible. To answer your question my form is that of a human. And, if you're here to try and fix my nightmares, then good luck. You're gonna need it."

"Since you kind of run the place any idea were I should begin?" Luna hoped to narrow down her search. She did not get a helpful answer.

"Well this place is chalked full of nightmares so good luck. They're over there for the most part," he indicated the dummies. "But a word of warning, if you value your sanity avoid the neko-ken. That way lies madness."

As she approached the dummies one in particular screamed out with undiluted malice. Begging her to open it and perish. She attempted to enter it and take on the most sever of his traumas first and foremost. But, the chains would not yield and the seals would not release. The visage of a kind and elderly lady appeared and spoke, "Honey, I now your heart is in the right place. But, this is the heart of the problem and you are ill prepared. I will not let one, who only wishes to help, enter so lacking. Go and visit the young ones other miseries, first. Only then, when you have the rest of the picture, will I grant entry." Luna heeding the guardians advise, instead chose the one marked honorary obligations. But, before she could enter she was interrupted, "oh, and one more thing dearie. Do not believe you can finish in one night. For each these issues are deep seeded in the mind, body, and soul. So I'll see you again," the guardian waved at a dumbstruck Luna, before fading.

* * *

><p>(this is a warning. the next part of the story is extremely dark. if that doesn't suit your tastes, I recommend skipping to the last section. you have been warned.)<p>

* * *

><p>As Luna entered the first dummy, there was a pull she could describe. Something was reaching out to her, calling for her, and then it was silenced. Her breathe left her as she was consumed by silence and darkness. She could no longer see or even hear her own thoughts. Somehow the darkness became even thicker and it felt as if she was walk through molasses. The more she struggled forward the more it resisted. Hours could have passed with her struggling and yet not moving. She could not see, she could not hear, and all she felt was the overwhelming pressure. She dare not smell for she could taste the darkness that surrounded her and the taste alone broke her heart and stole her strength.<p>

But, she would not yield. With a final push there was a pop and a burst of light.

As she took in her surroundings once more she noticed it was similar to the room she had just left. Looking back at where she came, she bore witness to the inky blackness slithering like a snake back to burrow. And, as it returned to the dark hole from which Luna could only guess she had just arrived through, the portal shimmered, wavered, and finally resolved into a wall.

Taking another look at where she was she notice rows of white benches leading to a simple white alter under a white arch decorated with pure white lilies. _"Why is such a beautiful dream wrapped in such darkness?"_

Within the rows of benches figures began to form from the shadows. Most appeared to be about the same age as the creature she met earlier. She assumed that the ones with lumps on their front were probably females. She wondered why they were all wearing roughly the same outfit. They appeared to all be facing the alter. That's when it occurred to her, the faces, they were blurred and indistinguishable.

In the front pews were a group of people all of whom were wearing unique outfits and appeared to be more than just mental filler. To highlight this the front was shrouded in light while the back pews felt distant and shaded. Figuring this play would take place in the spotlight she stepped forward into the light.

* * *

><p>Within the light there was only the alter, the archway, the bride, and the groom. It was warm and joyous. It had been centuries since Luna last looked into a dream like this. A warm and serene smile found its way onto Luna muzzle.<p>

The groom was the young man she first met. His hair comb and neat with a pigtail. The strange clothes from earlier were gone replaced fine black clothes covering him from the neck down. It resembled something the ponies of this era wore when they want to look fancy.

The bride was quite a bit taller than the groom. She wore a beautiful white silk gown and stood with graceful poise. Her head and face were covered by the veil which flowed down her back and the aisle. A tear forming in her eye.

A disembodied voice began, "dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to bare witness the joining of these two souls," there was a scratchy cry of _"schools."_ Luna almost missed it. The voice continued, "in holy matrimony and the bonds of love," the voice whispered _"hate."_ Luna wasn't sure what was going on. The groom began to shift uncomfortably. The ceremony continued in that fashion, key words echoed in dark reflections. The groom becoming more and more nervous.

Finally the crucial moment arrived. "Should anyone here have reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace," and again, _"speak now and forever rest in peace."_ This last rephrase sent a shiver down her spine. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded," the whisper, _"imprisoned,"_ echoed, "husband?"

"I do," the bride practically squealed.

"And, do you take this women to be your wife," the minister of the peace continued.

"He does… I mean, I do," came a voice that didn't belong to the young man she met earlier. Instead it was the voice that has been making a mockery of this ceremony.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The audience from earlier had gradually returned and were currently voicing their opinions. The males making vicious remarks about the groom from him being a backstabber to out right calling him a bastard. The females laughing and calling the groom a pervert.

As they turned to each other, the groom appearing to be forced by something unseen, Luna gasped in shock. There on his face where his mouth should be, was nothing and his eyes shone with absolute horror. The unseen puppeteer forced him to lift the bride's veil. As the veil fell, the bride lost height and composure. What was revealed was blue-haired child with a truly malice grin on her face.

"Finally," she sheered. In an instant the biggest mallet Luna had every seen materialized in her hands. Luna had only a second to read the '100t' on the side before the bride hefted over her shoulder and swung it down. The look of horror never left the groom's face. The sicken smash as he was slammed through the floor retched Luna's stomach. "Now I am the successor of the schools you dumb hentai. Kuno, Ryouga if you would," she called as she turned to a black and white bear in the front pews. Two of the of the forms in the front pews leapt into action. The first had black hair and wore a blue and white outfit while carrying a polished stick. The other had black hair and wore black and yellow outfit with a black and yellow spotted bandana. The one with the bandana carried a large boulder. The stick wielder started slashing into the pit. Luna nearly emptied her metaphoric stomach as she heard the wet smacks of the air blades. Then the other slammed the boulder into the hole sealing it. "Genma I am the only heiress of the united schools you will teach me in place of that hentai," the bride demanded of the bear.

Luna ignored it as she entered the hole through the rock.

* * *

><p>When she entered she expected to see the bloody remains of the child at the bottom of the sealed pit. Instead she found herself in what appeared to be a box with just enough room for the two of them. What few cracks there were, allowed just enough light to see the heavy solid chains that held him. Luna could tell they were being moved and hear voices outside.<p>

"What we do now that we have husband, Grandmother?"

Whack, "there is no need to talk in this barbaric language anymore," the second voice spoke in a slightly distorted voice.

"I am sorry grandmother," the grandduagther started before being whacked again.

"Mind your respect. We are no longer in those primitive lands," reprimanded the grandmother.

"Sorry, elder," apologized the granddaughter.

"We will take this one and make the blood of the village stronger," declared the elder.

"I won't have to sleep with him will I?"

"Of coarse not, the first thing we'll do is make a spring just for him and for her," cackled the elder, it was not a pleasant sound.

"How we make one for him when the curse changes him?"

"Simple, we use instant powder. It should last long enough to make a spring. Then we'll make instant powders of the two springs. Prizes for the future champions, first born children from the god-slayer's own line. The springs are already prepared," the elder cackled again and Luna could see the fear in the child's eyes as they joked about the horrid fate that awaited him. Luna wanted nothing more to exit this box and banish the apparitions but found the whole of the world consisted of the box.

_"What could these people have done to you to illicit such a sense of dread and hopelessness?"_ Luna couldn't help but think. Before she could even think of anything else, they and the box they were in were submerged and flooded. Coughing in the air as they resurfaced, Luna stared wide eyed at the red-head before her. Until that moment, Luna had not completely accepted this was Ranma.

"Now to begin with the girl," rasped the elder's voice.

Panicking Luna took a deep breath as did Ranma. A second later they were submerged, again. This time they were not resurfacing. Luna realizing that it was only a dream eased herself into breathing normally. Ranma on the other hand began thrashing despite the restriction of the chains. Luna went to give her air when the box they were in constricted and shrank. She could barely move as the world around her continued to get smaller and darker, and smaller and darker. She could hear something. _thump, thump._ And again. _thump, thump._ With horror she realized what it was as it came slower and slower. _thump, thump… thump, thump… …thump, thump… …thump… thump…_ And then, _…thu…mp…thu… …mp._

Luna's heart stop in fear as she tried to reach Ranma and resuscitate her. Unfortunately, the box they were in now completely restricted her movement and she could only watch on in horror as Ranma slipped away. Darkness claiming all.

And, then they were back where it began.

"One down, one to go. Now for the lesser of the two," came the command of the elder.

Luna held her breath and waited for the next submerging. Or, so she thought until the scolding hot water forced her to scream into the abyss. She was still screaming as they made surface.

"Now that he's locked in his male form for one change, let's begin," the elder once more cackled.

It was worst, for the second time in mere minutes she was forced to watch the life drain from Ranma's face as she listened to his heart slowly stopping.

* * *

><p>Luna awoke in a small restaurant. It was cozy little eatery with a few tables and a grill counter combo.<p>

A young brown-haired waitress approached in a uniform Luna was unfamiliar with. "Would you like something. Sorry about the wait. We don't usually get customers in the main facility anymore," the waitress greeted, and apologized while bowing.

Luna looked around nervously. If the rest had been any indication she worried what horror awaited. She gulped and replied, "I'd like to see a menu if you don't mind."

"Of coarse," she handed Luna a menu before disappear into the backroom.

Luna put down the menu and instead decided to follow the waitress while looking for Ranma. As she entered the backroom she noticed it was a hallway branching off into a larger facility. Hearing noises coming from one room she approached it quietly.

"Thank you, elder Cologne for your business thus far," a feminine voice Luna did not recognize. "I am planning a twenty-two percent expansion and will require at least a thirty to thirty-five percent increase in instant powder. Shall we discuss the terms of the next shipment?"

"Why yes, child," responded the voice of the elder from the coffin earlier. This sent a chill down Luna's spine. "I can't believe what an inventive means you come up with for that usually useless powder. I take it all you have to pay for is employment?" she started laughing in equal parts mirth and malice.

"Actually not as much as you would think. I use the extra doses of twin on Konatsu and that keeps the costs low."

"How nice to have such loyal help," complemented the elder.

"It wouldn't be possible without Ranma. Thank you again for giving me that fine piece of meat. I honestly never thought you'd give him up."

"We are done with the foolish male. He was too defiant to keep for our needs. And, if it helps a young, strong women along, who are we to deny her," her laughter turned into cackling.

As they began there negotiations, Luna realized that she had learned all that she could from them. Searching the other doors revealed them to be locked. Eventually she came upon a large steal door. She feared this would be as fruitless as all the others. Still, she pushed and found it gave with the slightest of efforts.

What she saw would give her nightmares for decades to come. Especially when she realized the full implications.

There in the center of the room on hooks was a female Ranma, naked. If not for the rest of this nightmare, Luna would make a joke about her being a natural red-head. As it were, seeing the child with hooks piercing all the way through both shoulders she tried to lung to her aid. Luna was once more stopped from helping and could only look on and watch. Behind Ranma a giant waterwheel continuously splashed him, the water draining back into a large reservoir through a drain in the floor. Every time she was splashed a duplicate was produce. The duplicate was immediately attached to a conveyor belt which branched off toward either side of the room before branching again and again. On one side, the rooms the conveyor belts branched to were labeled pork, chicken, fish, beef, and etc.. On the other were all names of vegetables, fruits, plants, fungi, and etc..

Unable to help and not certain what was going on, Luna decided to return to the first room.

Shortly after she arrived, she picked up the menu. "Have you made your decision?" asked the waitress nearly scaring Luna to death.

"Um, yes," Luna lied and picked one choice at random. "I'll have the pork special."

"Coming right up," she took the menu and disappeared again into the backroom.

A few moments later another brown-haired boy, wearing a blue and white outfit with a giant spatula on his back, entered carrying a small reddish-black piglet. _"What does he need a pig for?"_ Luna wondered.

"The pork Special, correct?" asked the feminine voice from earlier. Luna simply nodded. As the cook placed the pig on a cutting board, Luna noticed the pleading crystal blue eyes. She immediately recognized it as Ranma. The chef swung the cleaver down.

* * *

><p>Luna a woke with a bloodcurdling scream, and drenched in sweat. The two thersal guards that barged into her room were quickly dismissed. And luckily, neither the manner she woke up in nor the decisive action of the guards woke her charge.<p>

As she notice Ranma finally in a restful night sleep, she held and nuzzled her comfortably.

"What have you endured, little one?" Luna whispered into the night, as tears ran down her face and onto Ranma's cheek.

* * *

><p>A. n. Was going to do a few more of these in a row but I think that might be a bit much. So we'll take them in steps.<p>

anyone know how to copy horizontal lines on this site? it's annoying having to go through and replace them.


	7. Chapter 7: Learning Curves Are For Fools

Standard don't own ranma ½ and my little pony: friendship is magic. All rights owned by their own owners.

* * *

><p>Chaotic Harmony<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Learning Curves Are For Fools<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Celestia sat in the throne room after lowering the moon and raising the sun. She had cleared all of her meetings and canceled court for the day. The first time in roughly four hundred years she would be taking a day off. Or, that is what everyone else was told. Though without the annoyances of politics or a national disaster, it might actually be considered a day off.<p>

So she sat there eating her curds and whey, all the while dreaming of the danish she kept at bay. When along came a sister. Who's face both pale and dreadful sat down beside her with a story that would scare the danish away.

"Sister are you alright you look like you've been through Tarturus and back?" Celestia asked as she continued to eat.

Now it might have been the nightmares she witnessed or the ones they caused. It might have been the lack of sleep or the underlying fury she felt towards people she didn't really know. It might have been a combination of all the above, but one thing was for certain Luna was not in a good mood. And, her sister callously eating breakfast like nothing in the world was wrong was the straw that broke the camel's back. So, with a malice grin she asked, "dear sister, it is so terrible hard to explain. Do you remember that spell to share memories?"

"Why yes, Lulu," replied Celestia. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Oh, most definitely," Luna's grin went up a few notches.

What followed could best be described as a study in gag reflex comedy and high velocity projectiles.

"What in the name of the sun, the moon, and Equestria was that?" demanded Celestia.

"That, dear sister, was a young fillies dreams," responded Luna in a calm voice. "And the worst part is, there were several others."

A shiver ran down both of their spines.

"You will be cautious next time, dear sister?" Celestia confronted her sister.

"You know me well, dear sister. The next time I confront her demons I will take better care."

"So where is the child, now?" asked a concerned Celestia.

"After the nightmare passed, she seemed to find peace so I let her sleep. Where is her dragon friend? I have a few questions for her."

"She left with her brother. I believe she wishes to know what his life has been like. I asked Twilight to keep an eye on them. Should I send her a letter to them, requesting their presences?" asked Celestia as she levitated a quill and a piece of paper. On Luna's nod she scrolled a short note and sent it.

"So what did happen to his egg? And, how did it end up in a test for your school?" questioned Luna.

"If what she claims is true, and there are some irregularities with the first results that I need to discuss with her, I have a theory. About fifty years after the Nightmare Moon incident, a letter arrived the very day Starswirl the Bearded passed away. The letter stated that he had devised an idea, that being a school for gifted unicorns and along with the logistics for such a school, he also developed a test. The test being a dummy dragon's egg used to see not only what the unicorn could do in their vain attempt but how they reacted to the pressure of possible failing. The argument he made was sound and unfortunately the young dragoness's story is lent creditability by his actions. If what she said is true no one remembered the incident in that alleyway and so the egg being a dummy made sense at the time. The thing is initially he said a truly gifted unicorn would do something truly unexpected. So, my theory is that he sent the egg somewhere with a previously set-upped enchantment and more than likely used an enchantment in the cart to maintain a temporal stasis spell. The spell would be reinforced by every examinee until Twilight overloaded it with the awakening of her cutie mark," explained Celestia.

"So, what your saying is that he nearly got have the city fried for apparently no reason at all, except maybe finding the bearer of the Element of Magic?"

With a heavy sigh, Celestia admitted, "it looks that way."

"And, we owe Discord for preventing bloodshed," Luna continued with a smirk. Celestia's only response was to groan helplessly.

* * *

><p>By the time the two dragons and the youngest alicorn entered, Luna was laughing in mirth and Celestia was furiously blushing with embarrassment.<p>

Upon seeing Ranko, Luna's expression dropped. All mirth and good cheer leaving her.

Seeing the mother of her charge losing all good nature upon seeing her sent a chill down her spines. "Is there something wrong, Your Majesties?" Ranko asked nervously.

"Yes, something is most definitely wrong…" began Luna fighting to remain calm. Ranko gulped hard.

"Before that however, there is an issue that must be addressed immediately," Celestia interrupted to the irritation of her sister. Ranko was thankful for Celestia's interference. "There is a little problem in regards with the results of the first test."

"Oh, what problems?" Ranko and Twilight asked simultaneously for decidedly different reasons.

"The results are a bit distorted and undefined," Celestia stated.

"Well you did take into account the fact that she traveled between universes and the exotic magics and other effects correct?" Ranko asked.

Celestia only response was to face-hoof.

"Speaking of which, how and why did the elements send Ranma to another dimension?" asked Twilight while Celestia made the necessary adjustments. She also made a mental note for the rest of the tests.

"I have been working on that for nearly five thousand years. With the help of the tree of harmony we have worked out a possible theory. We figured that the elements used Luna's natural connection to the moon as a path of least resistance to banish her since you couldn't cleanse her of the nightmare," Ranko indicated Celestia. "Her unborn foal would have been like a small boat in front of a tsunami almost absolutely impossible to move out of the way, even if it was conscious. Normally the resonance would have reflected off the moon and follow the path of her connections back to the planet. As Luna was at the time temporarily disconnected from the planet, the harmonics to send her foal back just weren't there. To send the foal back would require greater energy and increase the risk to the child. Fortunately there was a dimensional alignment of several worlds. This means that even though the distance traveled would be greater it would cost less energy to send the child to another dimension's moon and then to that earth. From there the elements would find the best and willing candidate. Willing in this case meaning anyone wanting a child more than anything but for one reason or another unable to have one. Unfortunately the only dimension of the ones available with an open connection between the moon and earth was the one we ended up in."

"Wow," stated Spike as Celestia and Twilight looked on with slacked jaws. Luna's expression was merely one of sorrow.

"There you are…" shouted Pinkie Pie as she busted through the door of the throne room. "Good I didn't miss my cue," and with that proclamation she vanished. With a whump everyone turned to look at where Luna was and found her missing too. As they looked further back they noticed that Luna had been tackled into a hug for the second time in just as many days. "I'm so sorry about those terrible nightmares," Pinkie cried into Luna's shoulder. "There, there, those mean people are a far, far ways away. Most of them weren't that bad, they were just stupid," she kept comforting Luna. "But, what you did to your sister earlier today was mean and wrong. So, you should apologize to Celestia later, okay?"

Luna nodded in understanding, before a look of confusion crossed her face. "How did you know about what I did and the nightmares?"

"Oh, I noticed the story updated when I woke up. So I read Night of Terrors part 1. Discord ain't got nothing on those nightmares," answered Pinkie with a shiver and a smile as she continued her hug.

"What nightmares?" asked Ranko, curious.

"My sister here can dream walk and has been helping the ponies of Equestria with their problems since her return," explained Celestia in a neutral tone as she still tinkered with the scroll that the results of the first spell were on.

"Okay, so wha… **YOU CAN DREAM WALK?**" Ranko was nearly hyperventilating. "**DEAR GOD, DON'T TELL ME…** no, not the neko-ken," she finished in a whisper while her eyes darted around. Twilight doing the same looking for the cat god of death.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning it," Luna nearly snapped, her worry getting the better of her. "First Ranma's subconscious, then that old lady, and now you. What is so bad about this neko-ken?"

"Oh, it's this crazy training technique thingy. That requi…" Pinkie began before being tackled and muffled by Ranko.

"I don't know much about it, myself," began Twilight, "but it causes Ranma to go into a cat like state. When we first found her she was in it and had caused serious injuries to six manitcores when they accidentally came upon her," Twilight stated while nervously scanning the area for the cat.

"I'll leave that for later," Luna looked at Ranko still muffling a giggling Pinkie. "Now about the others…"

"Wait! You said you met Ranma's sub consciousness? Um, your not mad at him are you?" Ranko interrupted nervously.

Luna was taken aback by that. "Why would I be mad at him? I found him to be a bit sad and tired. Like he was tired of the same old dog and pony show, but decent none the less… once he realized I was there to help. Now back to what I was going to ask. There are a few people I ran into in her nightmare that I need info on," Luna stated with a glare that broke no argument. Ranko gulped. "The first, a monster of a girl with blue hair and a giant mallet. The second, a stick wield child in a blue and white outfit. The third, a monster of a child that wears a black and yellow outfit with a black and yellow spotted bandana. The fourth, a female elder of some kind, I believe her name was Cologne and her granddaughter subordinate. The fifth, a brown haired waitress named Konatsu. And finally, Konatsu employer, a brown haired male with a giant spatula."

"I still can't believe he didn't put his foot in his mouth," Ranko began until she caught the look Luna threw her way. "Cough, um, yes. The first is Akane the first of his fiancées and the first he found out about, yes fiancées as in multiple and no that's not his fault. Anyways, Akane is possessive, easily jealous, short tempered and seriously undisciplined for a martial artist of her caliber. The second, I can only assume is Kuno, arrogant, ignorant, delusional, self important, and not much of a kendoist but dangerous to the untrained. The third, is Ryouga is dangerous martial artist, delusional, self loathing, and incredibly strong. Both him and Kuno are obsessed with Akane."

"I gathered that by the way she commanded them around," interrupted Luna.

"I take it this was in the dream?" Ranko asked and Luna, Celestia, and Pinkie all nodded. "Well, Kun Lon and her great granddaughter, Xian Pu, are Chinese amazons from the village of heroic warrior women. The elder is the matriarch, a bit eccentric, extremely wise, one of Ranma's martial arts masters, and a little like a grandmother or estranged aunt. The younger is obsessive, seriously competitive ,and a little slow when it comes to common senses. Unfortunately Ranma and the amazons parted on bad terms. Especially after they tried to kill me…"

"What?" everyone interrupted.

"It's a long story. It begins with a misunderstanding, But, it ends with them running off with their tails between their legs while vowing that they would have their revenge and that no whore spy for the Musk will keep the god-slayer's blood from being theirs."

"God-slayer? They mentioned that in the dream what does that mean?" asked Luna.

"Oo, oo! I know! I know!" Pinkie was waving her forelegs franticly. Everyone else was giving her a incredulous stare.

"Cough, cough. The reason they call Ranma god-slayer, is because Saffron," Ranko gritted her teeth as she said the name, "the monster who trapped me, declared him self a god. And, with the power of the waters of the Tree of Harmony, he came pretty close," Pinkie let out an "aw" as her face shone with disappointment.

"And, the last two?" Luna prompted.

"That's a little tricky, you see the waitress, Konatsu, is in fact a cross-dressing waiter," Ranko revealed to gasps. "He a bit lonely, due mainly to the fact that the first ones that were nice to him were Ranma and his employer. Another repercussion of this is that he fell in love with his employer and is diehard loyal to her. Besides that he is a genius ninja if a little lacking in common business sense. His employer is a female okonomiyaki chef."

Pinkie was drooling. "What is okonomiyaki?" asked Twilight.

"It's like pizza or pancakes, but a little different," Ranko stared disbelieving at Pinkie, who looked off into space, after she answered. A dreamy expression on her face, still drooling.

"Anyway, she is an old childhood friend of Ranma's. Unfortunately, that has been distorted by the fact she too was engaged to Ranma as well. She's a bit ambitious, a little self absorbed, and dedicated to her pursuits," Ranko finished.

"But, I…" Luna began.

"Yes, finally," declared Celestia. Ranko let out a sigh of relief thankful for the distraction.

"What is it, dear sister?" asked a very annoyed Luna.

"Um," Celestia began sheepishly, "I finally finished clearing up the results of the first maternity test. Hehehe."

"And?" Luna asked as everyone held there breath.

"Um, the results are there is trace amounts of the Tree of Harmony magic and very high quantities of Tree of Harmony magic."

"How is that possible? For there to be trace amounts and high quantities of the same thing… Discord are you messing with us?" called Twilight as Luna sat there stunned.

"Sorry," apologized Celestia, "I should have been more clear. The is trace amounts of native Tree of Harmony magic and high quantities of exotic Tree of Harmony magic. The frequencies are very similar and threw the readings off until Ranko mentioned the exotic magics. The exotic Tree of Harmony magic is intermingled with draconic magic. This lends credibility to Ranko's claims. Now, the interesting thing is that there are a number of exotic magics along with…"

"WHAT THE HELL, DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" shouted Luna as she stared daggers into her sister. "Enough of this useless discussion. I want to know what the results are, right now."

"Cough, cough! Um, yes the results are…"

Pinkie held a banner exclaiming "**THE EXICTING RESULTS NEXT TIME ON… CHAOTIC HARMONY!**"

The banner immediately went up in flames. "I want my answers, now," spoke Luna in dangerously calm voice.

"YES!" Celestia answered.

"Yes, what?" Luna demanded.

"Yes, Ranma is your and another mother's child. I have yet to check if Discord is the father."

"That might not be possible," voiced Ranko.

"And, why is that?" asked Twilight.

Taking a deep breath Ranko answered, "because how much giving into his chaos may have altered his auras."

"So what now?" Ranko asked nervously.

* * *

><p>"Well, little dragon we have to wait for the rest of the results, along with recalibrating for the…" Celestia began, only to have her jaw and everyone else's who was present, drop.<p>

There in the center of the throne room was Princess Luna, one of the Diarches of Equastria, immortal alicorn, Guardian of Dreams, and Stuart of The Moon, was prancing in a circle like a filly on Hearth's Warming Day singing over and over, "I HAVE A DUAGHTER!"

It took a moment but Pinkie quickly joined in. "So how many birthday parties do I have to throw to make it up to her, Ranko?" asked an excited Pinkie.

Celestia's eye just kept twitching.

"Luna, um, I kind of think you broke your sister," stated Twilight.

Luna stopped mid-jump in a close imitation to Pinkie and took a look. "So I have. Oh well," she said nonchalantly and went back to her prancing.

"Will you two stop dancing, this is serious," demanded Celestia. "Luna, you know as well as I that that test is not a hundred percent conclusive. And, we need a plan of action in the meantime."

"Sister, I love you, I truly do, but regardless of what the rest of the tests say, that is my daughter. And, I'll do whatever it takes to see her happy," Luna declared as she went back to her celebrations.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, and wistful smile no one noticed, "Very well, should I have the other elements and Discord summoned? We will need them to discuss this matter further."

"What are you scheming now, dear sister?" Luna asked annoyed and the last part was said a little to sweet.

"Now, now sister I don't know what your implying," Celestia said in her most innocent tone. "I merely wish to keep my family safe and sound."

"Fine, whatever you say, **dear sister**," the emphasis Luna placed on the last part sent a chill down the back of everyone present. Everyone, expect Pinkie who in her obliviousness kept bouncing in place with a smile.

"Now, Pinkie I'm going to need you to Pinkie Promise not to discuss this with anyone, okay?" Celestia pointedly ignored the her sister's implied threat. "And, Pinkie can you keep Ranma company?"

"Okie, dokie, lokie. Oh, and Ranko," she ran over and hugged said dragoness. "that's a great idea, Luna's gonna love it," she finished before disappearing out of the room in a cloud of dust.

"Okay, anyone know what she's talking about," asked Ranko. Everyone avoided looking at her while whistling innocently.

Eventually Spike walked over patted her on the shoulder and said, "it's best not to think about it. Great minds have been driven to madness trying to figure her out," Twilight couldn't help the heavy blush on her face.

* * *

><p>Ranma awoke to a pair of feminine blue eyes. At that point years of training and conditioning took hold. And, Ranma did the only thing that made sense. While screaming, "Akane this is not my fault," she jumped out of bed and clung to the ceiling.<p>

Pinkie simply tilted her head and asked, "how'd you do that?" with all the curiosity and wonder of a little kid.

As the moment passed, and the dream faded gravity reasserted it's hold. "Um, years of practice," Ranma stated nervously.

"That's so cool. I can do it too, watch," in a flash she was gone. When Ranma looked up a smile crossed her face. Pinkie was standing there on the ceiling looking down on her smiling. Ranma jumped up flipped sideways in the air landed on the ceil herself. "How'd you do…" she got of in her hang time. As she fell, she flipped sideways, again, landed on the bed, and once more took to the air. "…that?" she looked down, err, up and her eyes went wide. As she landed again she asked, "where'd you get that spy gear?"

"Oh, these," she indicated the suction cups, "I pulled them out of my mane, silly. Would you like a cake?" At Ranma's eager nod, she pulled out a large three layer cake and said, "happy birthday."

Ranma giggled, "it's not my birthday, silly. Or, at least I don't think it is."

"What you don't know your own birthday?" gasped Pinkie in shock. "Oh well, I'm sure Ranko will. Anyway, this cake is the first of many to make up for the birthday parties you missed out on."

"Really?" Ranma asked in shock. At Pinkie's nod, she launched herself into the air once more and ate the cake in one bite. "Sorry, I didn't leave you any."

"That's okay, the cake was yours. What do you want to do, now?"

"I got an idea, why don't we play tag, but not just any tag."

That day was forever marked as the day of the chaotic winds. Two blurs rampaged through the castle of Canterlot leaving mayhem and destruction in their wake. And, the night was filled with complaints of hoof prints and plunger marks on ceils and walls alike.

* * *

><p>With Pinkie gone, Celestia turned to Ranko, "now little one, while we await the arrival of the others, would you mind telling me why those people have cause such trauma to your charge?"<p>

"I've already explained it to Luna," protested a nervous Ranko.

"No you have explained who they are," Celestia explained in the same manner a teacher explains the difference between can and may. "But not what they have done to cause such a young child so much anguish. Let alone, your involvement in it."

With a heavy sigh, Ranko began, "over the last year or so, they have, due to multiply agreements, misunderstandings, and a few ancestral laws, either tried to kill and/or marry him," there were several gasps.

"What a lucky dude, to have so many ladies wanting to marry him that he made the guys jealous enough to want to kill him," Spike chimed in his admiration.

"Actually Spike," Ranko began with a bit of a sly grin. "Some of the guys wanted to marry him and some of the girls wanted to kill him."

His face falling, he asked, "how many?"

"Well, of the thirty-four fiancées and fourteen potential fiancées, I'd say about half." Her smile only grew as her brother's face turned white. "As for the males only a third of them wanted to marry him at one point or another. Not to mention, that most of them, regardless of whether they wanted to marry him or not, attempted to settle any misunderstandings their jealousy brought on with violence," and with the coup-de-grâce he collapsed. The look on Luna's face, however, removed the grin on Ranko's.

"Not that I mind you having a little fun with your brother," Celestia began in a stern motherly tone. "But, you failed to explain your involvement in this."

"What involvement? I was sealed until just a few weeks before we left," defended Ranko.

"Your memory spell, young lady," Celestia stated to the shock of everyone. Ranko, feeling the eyes of everyone focus on her, gulped nervously. "It is unsettling to think that you would overlook such an obvious result of regressing such a heavily burdened mind, to that of a child."

"Okay I can explain," Ranko noticed a flash of something dark cross Luna's face. "You see, Ranma, the one from before my spell, was adapted at coping with the dramas of his life, mainly by suppressing and repressing them. This is neither healthy nor wise. In the long run, he probably would have snapped and taken half a city with him," she paused to let that sink in. "The problem was that he was not emotionally strong enough to deal with these burdens. Truth is, no one probably could be. The issues stem from the fact that his childhood abruptly ended when he began the training trip at five years old. And, the combination of the isolationism and tortuous, if effective," Ranko grudgingly admitted, "training techniques of Genma effectively tore down any means he had to deal with his emotions. So since he was lacking the fundamentals of any kind of emotional support and he was pretty much starting over, anyways, I made a few suggestions. The first was to live as a girl. The main reason for this was because of Genma's misogyny which had seriously affected Ranma from the years of living with him. The second suggestion I made was that he relive his childhood both physically and mentally. This way he'd have a chance to learn to properly interact with people. But, more importantly he would be able to build the necessary emotional support to not just cope with, but deal with the burden of his first childhood…"

"**AND THAT, JUSTIFIES DESTROYING HER MIND,**" demanded Luna, the fury of a mother at full bare as her patience ran thin.

Ranko fought down the fear induced trembling that threaten to over take her. Taking a deep calming breath, "okay, now this might sound wrong, but hear me out. You weren't suppose to find out…" a blast of magical death whizzing passed her head interrupted her. Belatedly she notice the golden aura surrounding Luna's ear, and tugging it, thus altering the trajectory of Luna's horn. And, the blast that just missed her. Stammering Ranko continued, "a-a-ab-about th-that because though the spell regressed the conscious mind, it left the subconscious one intact. That way the subconscious mind could continue to handle the stress by suppressing the burdens without increasing them. Thus, the consciousness would be allowed to grow normally and healthily while only having to deal with any burdens that come up during the second childhood. The only negative side effect being a few sleepless nights when the burdens become unreasonably difficult. This is the main reason for the memory leaks…"

"Such as the suicide pack, she mentioned," stated Celestia, while all Luna could do was glared at the dragon.

"Um, y-yes, if he had remembered the entire thing, she would have remembered that we took care of it prior to leaving that dimension," Ranko answered, hoping to pacify Luna. "So even though a child's mind would be more susceptible to the mental burdens the subconscious would of protected it from the worst of it. If it weren't for those cat-things…"

"Manticores," interrupted Twilight, again.

"…triggering such a severe," Ranko pointedly ignored Twilight, again, "neko-ken reaction, she probably wouldn't have had a problem for a couple of days, if not weeks. And then, when the subconscious and conscious minds remerge, the lessons learned and the strength acquired would carry over. Worst case scenario, she'll only need a psychologist to help her through the rest."

"And, why didn't you just remove the memories completely?" Luna asked. She was shocked by the death glare she received from the dragoness.

"**IT WAS NOT MY CHOICE**," Ranko stated through clenched teeth. "And know this, I don't care who it is, but if anyone messes with his mind without his permission, I will _**DESTROY THEM!**_"

"Did you just threaten my sister and I?" Luna asked with a grin of genuine mirth.

"If you tried to harm her, then yes," in an instant she was snout to muzzle with the Princess of the Night. "And, that goes for anyone trying to harm my **family.**"

Spike felt a ping of jealousy as he started to frown. _"But, she's my sister…"_ he began to rant in his mind, _"which means… she would do the same for me,"_ at this revelation, a smile slowly grew on his face.

"And, how would removing such painful memories be harming her?" Celestia asked trying to pacify Ranko, and completely missing the smile on her sister's face. She received a look that clearly asked 'are you serious?' from the dragon.

"Firstly," Ranko began as if she were scolding a child, "in the eventuality that removing them didn't keep. The result would have been a child's mind under that heavy burden, as you pointed out earlier. And, should the strain be too much, it would have destroy her mind and that would have been far worst than a simple braking of the mind. If her mind had been destroyed, it would have been catastrophic," a noticeable tremble ran through her body.

"How bad could it have been?" asked a very nervous Twilight Sparkle.

"Well, to put it bluntly if they had broke him he would have simply released the frustration and anguish that had built up. The result would have been a cathartic, albeit devastating, blast that would have taken out about half the metropolitan city of Tokyo. But with her mind being destroyed…" this time her body didn't just shiver, it shook with unbridled fear.

Luna surprised everyone when she draped a wing over the trembling dragon. "It is okay. Take your time," she said soothingly.

After collecting herself with a deep calming breath she whispered, "thank you."

With a sigh she continued, "the Neko-ken works by destroying the mind," her voice was ominous and listless. Twilight gasped as she grasped what was coming and started shivering a little in fear, herself. " Cats were primarily used because they were believed to be the guardians of the underworld. And, ever creature with a survival instinct has a primal fear of death. But now, what would she fear?" realization dawned on Luna's and Celestia's faces while understanding still eluded Spike. Spike realizing something, at least, was wrong with his friend, gave Twilight a comforting hug. Twilight, so enthralled with morbid curiosity, hadn't realized how bad she been shaking until Spike's hug. Ranko continued in the same listless way, "when friends and family, those you trust most, replace the specter of death. The simply answer is, everything. Everything, becomes a threat…" the horror on their faces spoke volumes.

Celestia masking her fear and horror asked, "what would happen?"

"When Ranma was ten years old and first learned the technique," Ranko began, "he was able to take on and defeat a master level martial artist and create ki claws of any length that cut through anything, shredding it instantly. With reflexes and skills unmatched and uncontrolled. Since then, he has learned to control ki building a massive reserve in the process. Taken on and defeated several of the foremost martial artists. Two of his fights destroying a mountain, each. The first against a human from a dragon lineage. The second he not only defeated but had also slain a phoenix demi-god."

Ranko had begun shivering again. The wing Luna had draped around her gave a comforting squeeze. Ranko took another deep breath, "now what would happen if someone like that fell into the neko-ken." Spike finally got the implications as the hug he was giving to comfort Twilight morphed into clutching her for dear life. "And worst yet, all she would see is shadows and threats. She would destroy all in her wake."

After several painstaking moments of dead silence Ranko continued, "the second reason I wouldn't remove the memories is simple. He chose to keep them," her statement was answered with gasps.

"Why?" was the only word Luna could say. It came out as barely even a whisper.

Not having the strength to look any of them in the face, Ranko found the floor very interesting. "Even with all the bad times," she began hesitantly, "there were moments of true happiness. Moments of friendship, moments of care, and even moments of love," the tenderness in her tone brought curiosity to the others. "I'm sorry those are not my memories," she reprimanded herself. "Even so, those memories are a part of who he is. They are a source of great strength and character. But, most of all he would not let them beat him. He has always been a sucker for an impossible challenge," she said as a sad but mirthful smile graced her face. "And, for one to deny him his true self, is the most harmful action I can think of. It would be like a pony being denied a cutie mark. A sense of self lost forever," as she looked up to face her accusers her face was both sad and determined.

Luna shifting from her position headed straight for her sister, "me and my sister need to speak in private for a moment."

Celestia nodded, as her sister and her head to a more isolated part of the throne room. The rest simply moved to the other side of the room to give them their privacy.

* * *

><p>With Celestia and Luna…<p>

"I think, I like her," said Luna.

Celestia stared at her incredulously, "you just tried to kill her, no more than fifteen minutes ago."

"That was when I believed she had betrayed and irrevocably harmed my child," stated Luna as she smiled wistfully at Ranko.

"Sister, are you mad?" Celestia asked barely able to keep her voice calm and level.

Luna merely tilted her head slightly in confusion, "no, why do you ask? Didn't she say it was a misunderstanding?"

* * *

><p>Back with the others…<p>

"How upset, with me, do you think Luna is still?" Ranko asked the other two.

"I wouldn't worry," Spike stated nervously, "I'm sure they realize you didn't do anything wrong. I mean it was all a misunderstanding, right?"

Twilight could tell Spike was trying to convince himself just as much as his sister. Taking a deep sigh, "of coarse they'll take that into consideration."

* * *

><p>As Luna and Celestia returned their faces were emotionless masks.<p>

Luna step forward, "for your actions against the crown of Equestria, included among them are deceit of the crown, endangerment of the crown both of which could be considered treason in their own right," the three gulped hard at the tone and manner she addressed Ranko. "As well as several other crimes ranging from misdemeanors to more serious crimes, you stand accused. How do you plead?" the question rang with finality.

Ranko steeled her nerves and faced her twin judges, gulping she answered, "guilty."

"Then as you have admitted to your guilt, I shall pass judgment," Luna stated. Spike and Twilight both worried for their sister and friend respectfully. "…I shall adopt you."

From their triple face-fault they could hear someone laughing uncontrollably, most likely at their expense.

"Um, what?" was the intelligent response they answered with.

"You have suffered much and yet continued to carryout your duty towards my child. And, I wish to give you a home at least until your parents have returned. Much like the Sparkles and young Spike here."

As the three stared speechlessly, Ranko merely nodded.

* * *

><p>Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy had been summoned to the throne room.<p>

Rarity would have complained about waking early expect she could not sleep with the juicy drama that played out just hours before. She jumped at the chance to find out what was happening.

Applejack and Fluttershy were worried about their homes. One for the work she left undone yesterday, and the other for the pets she left in another's care. They both worried for the little pony and dragon they only just met.

Rainbow Dash on the hand was both missing out on food and sleep. Unlike the others she had no reservation about voicing her complaints. To the consternation of the guards that escorted them.

* * *

><p>The scene that greeted them upon entering was strange and not just a bit confusing.<p>

Luna stood there nearly laughing with Ranko apparently trying to squeeze herself into the princess. Spike looking caught somewhere between annoyed and ecstatic. Twilight was standing there with her mouth agape. And, Celestia with a neutral expression on her face, even as her eyes belied a great deal of mirth and a hint of worry.

"Cough, um, your Majesties," began Rarity.

"What's going on," asked a confused Rainbow Dash.

"What she said," stated Applejack.

"Oh, um, sorry to… um, interrupt. If, um… you want we can come back," came Fluttershy's voice just above a whisper.

Luna simply whispered, "we'll talk about this later, okay?"

Ranko stepped back with a blush turning her white cheeks a deep pink from joy and embarrassment and simply nodded.

Celestia turned and addressed the guards, "you may leave us." As they left, the doors swung shut and Celestia activated the many charms and seals on the camber to securing the privacy of this meeting. The reason for holding this meeting in the throne room was that few, if any, even new of these enchantments. And, no one would be suspicious of a meeting between the princesses and the element bearers taking place in such a public setting, or so she told them as it began.

"Discord?" Celestia called.

The draconequus walked out from behind the throne, apparently reading something. "You know it is rather rude to assume that getting into such heavily enchanted room would not be any trouble for me?"

"Oh, but you would be the master of chaos if it was," she replied with a bit of humor.

"Shall we begin…"

* * *

><p>…sometime later.<p>

"…but, but the scandals, what would ponies do? What would they say?" over-dramatized Rarity.

"Who cares? They're family, that's all that should matter?" argued Applejack.

This argument had been going around in circles for sometime. Everyone else was off trying to figure out how to break this stalemate. That was when it hit Celestia. Discord had been quite for awhile. Too long awhile. Hesitantly, Celestia turned to said draconequus. She stared in wide-eyed shock.

Discord just stood there causally flicking through note cards, a bored look on his face. A chill ran down Celestia's spine, _"what in the nine hells kind of Armageddon is upon us?"_ she screamed in her head.

Gulping, Celestia asked, "Discord, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, just some notes Pinkie gave me for this meeting. Discord said and showed Celestia the note card," Discord said and showed Celestia the note card.

Celestia's mouth dropped, as she read Celestia's mouth dropped.

"Now, I'm suppose to say, 'It's too bad, Luna can't have a simply live with her daughter.' I think that's the line," he read in a monotone, as he turned the cards back around.

"Yeah, that would be a beautiful dream come true," commented Luna, having missed byplay between them.

"...I have an idea," declared Ranko.

…

"That a great idea and it might actually work," stated a near gleeful Luna.

A pink blur ran in hugged Ranko and ran out as a second blur gave chase. "See, I told you she would love it," shouted the first blur.

"Ah, did a normal earth pony and a child whose magic is sealed just manage to enter and then leave one of the most secured, magically and physically, areas in all of Equestria? Without so much as touching and/or triggering the seals put in place to prevent such a thing from happening?" Celestia asked incredulously.

"Pinkie's not really what most ponies would consider normal," Spike nervously chuckled as everyone else formed a giant sweat drop on their heads.

After everyone else left Celestia turned towards Luna, "is it just me, or does it seem like Pinkie is orchestrating everything, like some crazed conductor?"

"Dear sister, I think your time alone on the throne against scheming nobles has made you paranoid," was Luna's only remark as she left.

* * *

><p>In a corner, covered in shadows, a dark figure stood watch. With a giggle, she whispered, "dance my puppets, dance."<p>

The light immediately came on revealing the culprit. "Pinkie, who are you talking to?" asked a curious Ranma.

"No one, I just thought it'd make it seem more mystifying and ominous," stated Pinkie with a smile and another giggle.

"Okay… oh, and Pinkie, one more thing," Ranma started. When Pinkie tilted her head in curiosity, Ranma poked her nose, "tag your it." With that Ranma was off.

A moment of surprise later, and Pinkie was off. Throughout the castle, guards, nobles, and servants alike were shocked and surprised by twin blurs with laughter full of mirth, trailing in there wake.

* * *

><p>Celestia had offered to take over night court as well as raise the moon once more for Luna. This allowed for Luna to make sure her child was sound a sleep and resting peacefully before her duties as steward of Equestria's dreams.<p>

The night was grueling as nightmares had plagued the subconscious of Equestria. The epidemic had spread from VanHoover to Manehatten and from the Crystal Palace to Appleloosa. It startled her, though each were not sever, they were numerous and wide spread. As if something had attacked the Dream Realm itself. She would have to be wary in the future. However, though the work was grueling, she managed to ease the minds of all.

Exhausted she awoke to check on the child that lay beside her. Ranko was once more catching up with Spike. The child rested peacefully the fit from the night before seeming to have passed. Though the next few days will be quite busy setting up Ranko's idea, she spare some time and energy.

A bit hesitantly, she once more approached the head of her child and proceeded to enter his dreams.

* * *

><p>The sight that greeted her was similar as before if a bit bright. In the middle of the room she saw the hueman she recognized as Ranma. She was awestruck at what she beheld.<p>

Ranma was going through a light kata. Just the motions and precision. None of the strength or speed. No emotion, just calm and the motion. It had been years since he last lost himself so completely in a simply kata. It had become all about defeating his next enemy. Lost had been the simply act of bettering himself and the love of the art.

As he finished, Luna applauded startling him. "That was amazing, was it a dance from the world you came from?" Luna asked with child like enthusiasm.

He lifted one arm and began scratching behind his head. "Not exactly, it's a kata," he began only to stop a her blank look. "A form in martial arts," he elaborated to her understanding nod. There was a bit of an awkward silence. "Um, it's nice to see you again, um, princess…"

"Luna, but I wouldn't mind if you call me mom or mother," Luna said sheepishly.

"Um, I don't know about that," at Luna look of dejection he immediately added, "I've had some problems with that in the past but I can try."

"Thank you, um…" she fidgeted, "if it's not too much trouble could you tell me about the people I saw last night?" she asked then add quickly. "I'd like to know the situation better so I can help."

Ranma flinched, "it's only been a day?" Ranma sighed, "it's not too much trouble." With a bittersweet smile he began, "it started with a panda bear carrying a redhead girl down a street in a ward of Tokyo, known as Nerima…"

* * *

><p>A. n. was going to add a little more but I think this is a nice little reward for those who got past the last chapter. hope you enjoy this preview.<p>

A. n. sorry the full chapter took so long, I kept getting sidetracked.


End file.
